DREAM (Another World)
by HyeFye
Summary: "Tolong aku, tuan"/ "Kau Buronana?"/ "Aku tidak peduli dengan itu, yang aku pedulikan adalah aku berada dimana dan mengapa sosok berzirah itu mengejar kita?"/ "Kalau terus berada disini, bisa-bisa aku akan berubah menjadi Kai!" / EXO with SMFamily. pair: Offocial & Unofficial. BL/SLASH/SHO-AI
1. Chapter 1

_Mimpi?_

_Seperti apa mimpi itu?_

_Kami belum pernah mengalaminya._

_Sebelum kami tidur mereka selalu berkata, "Mimpi indah."_

_Kami hanya tersenyum tanpa makna mendengarnya._

_Kenapa?_

_Satu jawaban kami:_

"_Kami belum pernah bermimpi."_

_Bercanda?_

_Silahkan berkata seperti itu._

_Kenyataannya adalah, kami memang belum pernah mengalaminya._

_Saat kami merasakan kantuk, kami akan tertidur. Tanpa mimpi._

_Kami tidur seakan satu detik._

_Karena kami tidak bermimpi._

_Saat orang-orang bermimpi buruk, kami pun hanya tersenyum._

"_Walau kami belum pernah bermimpi, namun kami berharap mimpi buruk tidak akan menghampiri kami ketika… kami bisa bermimpi."_

_Ya, itulah harapan kami._

_Kami ingin merasakan mimpi kala tidur itu seperti apa._

_Namun kami pun (Egois) tidak ingin mendapat mimpi buruk saat kami merasakannya._

_Kami terkadang sangat iri pada mereka._

_Mereka bermimpi, keesokan harinya mereka akan bercerita tentang mimpi mereka._

_Mereka memikirkan dan menebak-nebak, bahkan meminta peramal atau penafsir mimpi untuk mengetahui maksud dari mimpi yang mereka dapatkan._

_Mereka… bahkan memiliki jalan hidup dan dapat sukses karena mendapat ilham dari mimpi._

_Kami… tertidur seakan mati._

_Saat terbangun kami seperti amnesia._

_Bertanya pada diri sendiri, 'jam berapa? Hari apa? Tanggal? Atau… dimana kami? Masih hidupkah?'_

_Itulah yang kami rasakan ketika bangun tidur._

_Membuat kami bertanya-tanya…_

"_Kenapa kami tidak mendapatkan mimpi?"_

_._

_._

* * *

Matahari siang ini sangat menyengat. Yah, wajar saja karena sekarang adalah _summer_. Banyak orang yang memilih berlibur ke pantai di musim seperti ini. Banyak pula orang yang lebih memilih dirumah, atau sekedar ke toko buku hanya untuk menumpang 'bersejuk'.

Hal itu pulalah yang dialami oleh beberapa remaja ini.

Mereka, kelima remaja itu sedang bersantai di teras belakan rumah salah satu dari mereka. Bercanda di bawah teriknya sinar matahari, namun terasa begitu damai. Bermain game, atau sekedar bermain catur walau sebenarnnya mereka sangat payah dalam permainan menguras otak tersebut. Menyerah dengan catur, mereka bermain kartu dan tentu dengan hukuman yang mampu mengundang tawa bagi yang kalah.

Begitu riang mereka bermain, bercanda, senda gurau, dan saling mengejek.

Suasana yang sangat menyenangkan membuat hari panas itu terkalahkan. Cukup lama mereka bersenda gurau. Papan catur yang tergelatak begitu saja dengan bidak yang berhamburan. Sebuah alat make up (milik ibu tuan rumah) yang hampir habis karena dipakai untuk menghukum, lalu… minuman yang tumpah.

Saat ini, kelima remaja tersebut sedang beristirahat karena –mungkin- lelah setelah bermain. Salah satu remaja berkulit sedikit coklat tengah berkipas dengan kaki yang terselonjor. Remaja berpipi tembem sedang menikmati buah semangka bersama remaja berwajah _babyface_ . Sedang remaja berambut coklat sedikit ikal dan remaja berambut hitam dengan lingkaran mata seperti panda, tengah tiduran dengan kipas ditangan kiri dan semangka di tangan kanan.

"Sepertinya kalau pergi ke pantai akan menyenangkan." Ucap remaja berambut hitam dan memiliki lingkar mata.

"Sepertinya…" timpal remaja si pipi tembem yang tengah memakan semangka dengan lahap. Dia berkata dengan pipi yang mengembung, mungkin sudah empat potong semangka ia lahap. Remaja berambut hitam hanya menggeleng melihatnya.

"Ah, pasti penuuhh… malah akan membuat tambah panas." Remaja berambut coklat sedikit ikal itu melempar kulit semangka pada remaja berkulit coklat.

"Aduh!" si kulit coklat mengusap kepalanya yang terkena lemparan. "Ya! **Chanyeol** sialan! Kau pikir aku tempat sampah apa." Dia kembali melempar kulit semangka itu pada Chanyeol.

"Aw!" Chanyeol mengaduh, "Hei, aku melempar pada tempat sampah, **Kai**!" Chanyoel bangkit dari tidurannya. Ia mendudukkan diri dan menatap Kai dongkol. "Dibelakangmu!" tambahnya dan kembali melempar kulit semangka itu ke tempat sampah.

Namun sayang meleset dan mengenai kepala si _babyface_.

"Aduh!" ringgisnya dan mengusap kepalanya. Ia menatap sekitar, mencari sang pelaku karena sedari tadi ia memakan semangkan dengan wajah tertunduk. "Siapa yang melempariku kulit semangka?" tanyanya disela ringgisan.

"Chanyeol, **Luhan** _Hyung_." Jawab si wajah tembem santai.

Luhan menatap Chanyeol sesaat, mengedipkan matanya, dan…

"AWW!"

Melempar kembali kulit semangka itu, tepat mengenai wajah Chanyeol. Hal itu mengundang tawa puas dari Kai dan **Xiumin**, remaja berpipi tembem. "Rasakan!" kesal Luhan dengan mimic puas.

"Aku tidak sengaja, _Hyung_." Bela Chanyeol.

"Oh, kalau begitu akupun tidak sengaja." Ucap Luhan tidak peduli.

Chanyeol mendengus. Udara panas membuatnya malas berdebat dengan Luhan. Ia menatap pada si mata panda yang masih asyik berkipas dan menikmati semangka, "**Tao**." Panggil Chanyeol.

"Hmm.." gumamnya.

"Usulmu mengundang keributan." Ucap Chanyeol asal dan kembali membaringkan diri.

Tao menatap Chanyeol tidak mengerti, "Keributan?"

"Aku dilempar kulit semangka oleh _hyung_mu."

Tao bangkit dari tidurannya dan duduk bersila menghadap Luhan. "Kerja bagus, _hyung_!" seru Tao semangat.

Luhan mengacungkan jempolnya dan tersenyum.

"Kau tahu, Tao?" Tanya Xiumin, Tao menggeleng. "_STRIKE_!" serunya dengan tangan kanan terangkat.

"Woaa? Benarkah? Tepat pada wajahnya?" Tanya Tao antusias.

Xiumin mengangguk.

"Tepat pada wajahnya yang menyebalkan." Tambah Kai.

Tao bersorak, sedang Chanyeol mencibir. "Kenapa disaat seperti ini _hyung_mu malah _strike_!" gerutu Chanyeol.

"Ah, aku tahu!" seru Kai tiba-tiba membuat keempat pasang mata menatapnya.

"Apa?" tanya mereka berbarengan.

Kai menatap Luhan, "_Hyung_ aku tahu cara agar kau bisa melempar bola _baseball_!" antusian Kai.

Luhan menatap Kai penuh minat. Begitupala yang lain, termasuk Chanyeol yang langsung mendudukkan diri dan menaruh perhatian pada Kai.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Chanyeol tidak sabar.

Kai menatap satu per satu teman-temannya dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan. "Luhan _hyung_… berlatih melempari muka Chanyeol! Hahahahhha…" Kai tertawa puas dengan idenya.

Keempat remaja lain mengernyit, memroses kata-kata Kai. Sampai…

"GYAAA! MAU APA KALIAAAN!"

Sebuah teriakan dari Chanyeol seakan memecah gendang telinga Kai. Kai menatap ketiga temannya yang sedang menyeret Chanyeol ke sebuah pohon dekat teras. Mereka mendudukkan Chanyeol dan mengikat tangan Chanyeol ke belakang pohon.

"LEPAASS!" teriak Chanyeol.

Kai mengerjap melihat kelakuan ketiga temannya. "Mau apa mereka?"

"KAI!" panggil Xiumin.

Kai terlonjak, "YA! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Kai. Ia menghampiri mereka.

"Kai, lepaskan aku~" pnta Chanyeol.

Kai mendekati Chanyeol berniat membuka ikatannya, namun dihalangi Tao. "Jangan!" larangnya, "Sebaiknya kau ambil lakban untuk menutup mulutnya." Titah Tao.

Chanyeol dan Kai melotot. "Untuk apa? Kalian… akan membullinya?" Kai menunjukkan Chanyeol yang bertampang ngenes karena mendengar ucapan Kai.

'_dibulli_?' pikir Chanyeol, '_apa salahku_~?' ratapnya.

"Ck, kau bilang aku bisa berlatih melempar dengan wajahnya." Decak Luhan.

Mulut Kai dan Chanyeol mengangga. Sesaat setelahnya Kai tertawa kencang… dan berlari ke dalam rumahnya. Sepertinya mengambil lakban.

"KALIAN GILAAAA!" teriak Chanyeol frustasi.

.

.

* * *

"AYO, _HYUNG_!"

"_STRIKE_!"

"SEDIKIT LAGI!"

"KULIT SEMANGKANYA HABIS!"

"PAKAI SEMANGKA UTUH SAJA!"

"KALIAN GILAAAA! WAJAHKUUU~ GYAAAA~"

Yah begitulah yang terjadi. Luhan benar-benar berlatih melempar! Melempar kulit semangka ke wajah Chanyeol. Latihan tersebut diiringi tawa dan teriakan Chanyeol. Lakban yang dicari Kai sama sekali tidak ada, jadi… yah suara Chanyeol membelah langit!

Wajah Chanyeol basah, leher dan bajunya dipenuhi biji semangka dan cairan semangka. mereka begitu asyik bermain-main sampai mereka menyadari sesuatu…

"Lho? Kenpa jadi gelap?" Tanya Tao melihat langit yang tiba-tiba mendung.

Yang lain pun ikut melihat ke langit, kecuali Chanyeol yang menunduk karena lelah berteriak. "Apa akan hujan?" Tanya Luhan.

"Sepertinya. Sekarang baru jam tiga sore." Xiumin melirik jam tangannya.

"Ah, sebaiknya kita sudahi saja. Bisa gawat kalau keburu hujan." Usul Kai dan mulai melepaskan ikatan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang sudah lemas diam saja, padahal dalam hati ia mengutuk teman-temannya. '_Sialan! akan kubalas kalian_!' sumpahnya.

Tao membantu Kai memapah Chanyeol ke teras dan diikuti Xiumin dan Luhan dari belakang setelah mereka membereskan sampah kulit semangka yang berserakan. Kai dan Tao mendudukkan Chanyeol, "Ughh… wajahku seperti disiram air liur." Keluh chanyeol.

"Hahahha… maaf Yeolli. Habinya, kapan lagi kami bisa mengerjaimu." Luhan mengambil lap didekatnya dan melap muka Chanyeol.

"Benar! Selama ini kau kan yang selalu lolos dari kejahilan." Tao membantu melap dengan sapu tangannya. Sebelumnya ia membasahi saputangan tersebut dengan ait minum.

"Tapi tidak begini juga. Kan!" gerutunya sambil mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang merah.

"Sudahlah. Ini masih lebih baik. Kau ingat saat dulu aku dijahili mereka?" Kai mengipasi Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangguk, "Yah kau benar, ini lebih baik."

"Makannya! Jangan selalu jahil pada kami." Xiumin menoyor kepala Chanyeol dan Kai sehingga kepala mereka beradu dan membuat mereka mengaduh.

"Kalian kan sasaran yang empuk." Ujar Kai disela ringgisannya.

Xiumin baru saja akan mengeplak kepala Kai kalau saja ia tidak mendengar sebuah bunyi berdebum yang cukup keras.

**BUUMM**

"Apa itu?" kaget Tao sembil mengusap dadanya.

"Bunyinya keras sekali." Luhan menatap sekitar.

Kai berjalan memutari halaman rumahnya, mencari asal bunyi tersebut. Keempat temannya ikut mencari dengan arah yang berbeda. Luhan mencari ke sisi kiri halaman, Tao ke sisi kanan, Xiumin ke dekat pohon tadi, dan Chanyeol ke dekat kolam ikan. Kai sendiri mencari ke gudang yang berada cukup jauh dari halaman.

"DISINI!"

Teriakan Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Segera keempat sekawan itu menghampiri Chanyeol. Setelah sampai, keempatnya menatap kaku ke depan. Tanah dekat kolam tersebut menjorok akibat sebuah benda hitam menghantam tanah tersebut. Mereka berlima menelan ludah, benda hitam itu seperti meteorit dengan ukuran bola basket.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud meraih sesuatu yang berada di depan mereka. Bergetar, tangan Chanyeol bergetar kala mendekati benda asing tersebut. Perlahan, perlahan tangan Chanyeol semakin mendekat.

Mendekat…

Mendekat…

Mendakat…

Dan…

GREP!

Chanyeol terlonjak!

"JANGAN!"

Seruan dari Kai mengalihkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap tangannya yang dicengkram Kai.

"A-ada apa?" gagap Chanyeol. Ia menatap Kai seperti orang linglung.

"Jangan sentuh," perintah Kai.

Chanyeol berkedip. "Apa… tadi aku akan menyentuhnya?" tanyanya heran.

Semua mata menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya. "Kau akan menyentuhnya, Yeol _Hyung_." Tao menggeleng kepala, dahinya mengernyit.

"Benarkah?" ragu Chanyeol.

"Kau mengulurkan tanganmu seperti ini…" Luhan mempraktekkan kejadian tadi.

Chanyeol mengelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. "Aku merasa..."

"Se-sebaiknya kita lapor polisi." Usul Xiumin dengan wajah… ketakutan? "Aku pikir… ini akan sangat buruk." Tambahnya.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita cepat ke dalam dan hubungi polisi. Langit semakin gelap." Kai menarik tangan Chanyeol yang belum ia lepas. Tao dan Xiumin mengikuti. Sedangkan Luhan…

"He-hei!" panggil Luhan pada keempat temannya dengan mata yang tertuju pada benda asing itu. "Lihat ini!"

Keempat sekawan itu berbalik, kembali ke tempat Luhan. "Ada apa. _hyung_?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Berubah… warnanya berubah." Bisik Luhan.

Mereka berempat saling melirik, kemudian menatap pada benda tersebut.

Benar! Benda tersebut berubah menjadi keunguan. Mereka terus memperhatikan perubahan benda tersebut sampai tidak menyadari, kaki mereka melangkah mundur kecil setiap ada perubahan. Benda asing tersebut kini retak. Retakan tersebut seperti lahar yang mengalir mengelilingi benda tersebut.

Aliran sewarna lahar tersebut semakin banyak, membuat benda tersebut seakan dikelilingi serabut api. Kelima remaja itu menelan ludah tegang. Tubuh mereka gemetar, namun kaki mereka seakan berat untuk mundur lagi. benda tersebut seakan memiliki gravitasi sendiri, menarik mereka namun dengan jarak tertentu.

Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis mereka kala terdengar sebuah retakan. Bibir mereka bergetar ketika benda tersebut melepaskan sebuah cahaya kecil. Cahaya yang mampu menembus langit. Dan tubuh merika menggigil ketika benda asing itu semakin banyak mengelurkan cahaya, membuat mata mereka silau dan menutupnya rapat sebelum…

**BYAAARR**

Benda itu meledakkan Cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan dan menelan tubuh mereka.

.

.

* * *

"**HUWAAAA**!"

Teriakan cukup keras memenuhi halam sebuah rumah. Sebuah teriakan dari beberapa orang, teriakan yang memekakkan telingan dan membuat jantung seakan loncat mendengarnya.

Teriakan penuh ketakutan dari lima remaja yang kini tengah terengah-engah di teras kayu dengan posisi duduk. Badan mereka dipenuh keringat, napas mereka tidak beraturan. Tatapan mata mereka tidak terbaca. Tubuh mereka bahkan gemetar. Pipi mereka bergemelutuk, seakan dilanda cuaca dingin yang sangat.

Mereka berlima, terduduk di teras dengan kedua tangan yang memeluk tubuh mereka sendiri.

"A-apa itu?" Tanya salah satu diantara mereka dengan gemetar. "A-apa yang tadi itu…"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Jawab… si-siapaun jawab aku. Apa tadi? Apa yang ku.. alami?" Tanyanya lagi dengan tubuh yang semakin gemetar. Air matanya mengalir.

Kembali tidak ada jawaban.

"Jawab… aku…"

BRUK

Tubuh remaja itu ambruk. Sedetik setelahnya, keempat remaja lain pun ikut ambruk di teras kayu itu.

* * *

.

.

_Mimpi?_

_Itukah yang dinamakan mimpi?_

_Kenapa menakutkan?_

_Kenapa begitu banyak baying-bayang penderitaan?_

_Dimana kebahagiaan?_

_Hanya sedikitkah?_

_Tidak… kami tidak ingin mimpi seperti itu._

_Kami tidak sanggup._

_Tolong kami…_

_Lepaskan kami…_

_Keluarkan kami…_

_Kami tersiksa…_

.

.

* * *

"Aku tidak tahu." Ucap seorang remaja bermata panda.

"Aku yakin… itu yang dinamakan mimpi, Tao." Yakin Luhan pada Tao.

Tao kembali menggeleng, "Hyung… aku belum pernah bermimpi." Ucapnya lemah.

"Aku pun sama." Timpal Xiumin yang sedang memakan roti.

"Aku juga!" Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya.

"Sama!" Kai ikut mengangkat tangannya.

Saat ini, kelima sahabai itu tengah berada di atap sekolah. Mereka duduk melingkar dekat pagar pembatas dengan Chanyeol dan Kai yang menyandar pada pagar pembatas. Mereka sedang mendiskusikan kejadian yang mereka alami ketika di rumah Kai.

Luhan menghela napas, "Ck. Kita kan memang belum pernah bermimpi. Karena itu… aku yakin yang kita alami kemarin adalah mimpi. Buktinya kita ada di teras, sedangkan kalian sendiri tahu kejadian itu kita berada di dekat kolam. Kita menemukan sebuah benda asing yang…"

Ucap Luhan terhenti. Ia baru menyadari sesuatu…

"Kenapa sama?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, namun seakan tertuju pada empat kawannya.

"Apannya?" Tanya Kai.

"Kita… apa yang kita alami sama…" lirih Luhan.

"Berbeda." Ucap Xiumin. Ia meletakkan kotak susu yang tadi diminumnya. "Awalnya sama, namun setelah kejadian cahaya itu berbeda." Xiumin menatap Luhan dengan tatap yang.. aneh.

"Apa yang kau lihat setelah itu?" tanya Kai. Ia tahu maksud xiumin karena ia mengalaminya, begitu pula yang lainnya.

Xiumin menegadah, menatap langit yang kini cerah. "Sesuatu yang buruk." Ucapnya cukup pelan, namun masih bisa terdengar. "Langit sangat gelap, hujan, suara jeritan…" Xiumin menutup matanya. "Sebuah… pedang yang menyiksa, membantai… membunuh…" setitik air mata mengalir.

"Kesakitan… dan penderitaan…" terdiam sesaat. "…Ketakutan, setiap detik yang menyiksa."

Xiumin membuka matanya, kembali menatap langit cerah, "Hanya sedikit cahaya."

Keempat sekawan itu terdiam. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa, hanya Kai. Kai yang membuka suara.

Kai ikut menatap langit. "Gemuruh badai… laut yang marah… hujan tiada henti… panah menari-nari di udara, siap menghujam tubuh siapapun." Kai meremas seragamnya. "Kesakitan yang menyiksa. Air mata penuh darah…" mengalir, air mata Kai pun mengalir seperti Xiumin.

Luhan dan Chanyeol saling menatap. "Hyung…" panggil Chanyeol. Luhan tersenyum.

"Aku tidak melihat dengan jelas… hanya saja…" Luhan menatap ke lapangan yang dipenuhi siswa-siswi.

"Seorang pria- ah, remaja membantai seseorang dengan kejamnya… seorang yang tidak ku ketahui. Berbeda dengan si pembantai," Luhan menatap Tao yang tertunduk memainkan jemarinya.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya. "Jangan teruskan." Lirihnya dengan sebuah emosi yang tertahan.

Luhan tersenyum pedih. Tangan Luhan terangkat, mengusap rambut Tao yang duduk disebelahnya. "Aku berharap… bukan pertanda apapun," tangannya beralih meraih jemari Tao, "Jangan cemas, Tao."

Xiumin dan Kai kembali menutup mata, menghirup semilir angin yang berhembus tenang. Puas menikmati angin, kedua mata mereka terbuka dan secara bersamaan pula mereka menata Tao.

"Aku…" Tao mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku… kalau itu yang bernama mimpi, lebih baik aku tidak mengalaminya lagi. Menyakitkan. Bertahun-tahun kita berharap mendapatkan bunga tidur, bermimpi indah layaknya manusia lainnya. Tapi mengapa yang kita alami kemarin begitu menyakitkan? Begitu menyeramkan? Dan kenapa bisa sama?"

"Kalau kita menyangkal bahwa itu mimpi, apa kau ingin sebuah kenyataan?" Chanyeol meremas kotak jusnya yang telah kosong.

Tao menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu… itulah yang dinamakan mimpi…"

* * *

.

.

**~0o0o0~**

**~DREAM~**

**(Another World)**

**xxx**

**By: Hyefye**

**Xxx**

**Diclaimer: Themselves**

**Genre: Fantasy – Romance – General**

**Pair: BL/SLASH/Sho-Ai – Straight (Official & Unofficial)**

**Cast: EXO, TVXQ/DB5K/TH5K, SJ**

**SMfamily**

**and**

**Other **

**~0o0o0~**

.

.

* * *

_Benarkah?_

_Lalu mengapa terasa nyata?_

_Kesakitan yang kami rasakan.._

_Rasa perih yang menghujam kulit…_

_Darah yang mengalir dari tubuh…_

_Apakah ada yang bisa menjelaskan?_

_Mengapa saat membuka mata…_

_Luka itu…_

_Luka yang kami dapatkan…_

_Benar-benar mengores tubuh kami…_

_Kami membutuhkan jawaban._

_Siapapun…_

_Tolong kami._

.

.

* * *

"_Chanyeol_…"

Tubuh Chanyeol berkeringat.

"_Chanyeol_…"

Wajahnya penuh peluh.

"_Chanyeol_…"

Tubuhnya kebas.

"_Chanyeol_…"

Matanya terpejam erat.

"_Chanyeol_…"

Seakan mati…

"_Chanyeol_…"

Terluka…

Darah mengalir.

"**KYAAAAAAAA**!"

Teriakan..

"BAWA KE RUANG KESEHATAN!"

Kepanikan..

"PANGGIL AMBULANCE!"

Ketakutan…

"**WUAAAAAAAA**!"

Jeritan..

"**KAI**!"

Kembali… darah mengalir.

* * *

.

.

_Apa yang terjadi?_

_Kenapa kami begini?_

.

.

* * *

"_Tao_…"

Jemarinya bergerak.

"_Tao_…"

Matanya terpejam.

"_Tao_…"

Senyuman… yang mengerikan.

"_Tao_…"

Senyuman… kepuasan.

"_Tao_…"

Tanpa peluh.

"_Tao_…"

Senyum tipis… tak mampu disadari mereka.

"_Tao_…"

Begitu tenang.

"**GYAAAA**!"

Tubuh yang terjatuh.

.

.

"Xiumin…"

Mata yang terpejam erat, penuh kegelisahan.

"Xiumin…"

Deru napas yang memburu.

"Xiumin!"

Bibir yang bergetar.

"XIUMIN!"

"**HUAAA**!"

Luhan terlonjak. Xiumin tiba-tiba terbangun dan berteriak.

"Xiu.. min.."

Luhan menelan ludahnya. Ia meraih bahu Xiumin dan mengusapnya pelan. "Kenapa?" tanyanya penuh kekhawatiran.

Xiumin menelan ludahnya. Mengatur napasnya yang seakan ia telah berlari. Mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi.

Xiumin menggeleng, "Tidak, Lu. Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Aku…"

"**AWAS**!"

"**MINGGIR**!"

"**BERI KAMI JALAN**!"

Sebuah teriakan yang berasal dari koridor mengalihkan perhatian Luhan dan Xiumin. Mereka berdua melihat ke pintu kelas yang terbuka, seperti murid lainnya. Suara keributan dari luar kelas membuat mereka penasaran. Luhan dan Xiumin berjalan ke pintu kelas untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kenapa mereka?"

Itulah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terdengar. Sama seperti Luhan dan Xiumin, pertanyaan itu berada di benak mereka. Terlebih begitu melihat siswa lain bahkan guru yang membopong Chanyeol, Kai, dan Tao.

Tubuh Luhan dan Xiumin seakan membeku melihat keadaan ketiga temannya.

"Luka itu…"

* * *

.

.

_Keluarkan kami…_

_Kami terluka._

_Kami menderita…_

_Terasa sakit._

_Ketika kami tersadar,_

_Sangat menyakitkan…_

_Bangunkan kami…_

_Tolong…_

_Bangunkan kami._

_Ini terlalu menyakitkan._

.

.

* * *

"Dimana ini?"

Langkah kaki yang tak tentu arah. Melangkah kemanapun asalkan bisa menemukan orang lain. Terus melangkah dalam kesendirian di tempat asing.

"Kenapa sunyi?"

Jalanan yang cukup lebar, ditutupi salju…

Menegadahkan wajah, menatap langit yang hujan salju. "Kenapa? Bukankah sekarang… _summer_?" tanyanya pada sang cuaca.

Kembali menatap sekitar. Banyak bangunan khas eropa. Lampu-lampu jalan yang menyala, bangku-bangku yang tertutup salju, pohon yang dipenuhi salju… seakan tidak ada kehidupan.

Ia berbalik memeriksa dirinya. Matanya terbelalak, menatap heran penuh keterkejutan akan penampilannya.

"Ini… kenapa bajuku?" ia memutar-mutar tubuhnya melihat busana yang ia kenakan, memeriksanya dengan teliti. "Kenapa bisa berubah? Seharusnya aku memakai seragam."

Ia menyentuh kepalanya. Kepalanya ditutupi penutup kepala dengan sebuah google di atasnya. Beralih ke leher yang dililit oleh syal putih tebal yang lembut. Tangannya… memakai sarung tangan putih, di pergelangan tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah gelang berbandul hitam. Tubuhnya dibalut jubah putih yang menghangatkan tubuhnya. Celananya sehitam arang dengan sobekan di bagian lutut kanan. Terdapat sebuah kantung yang terikat di paha kirinya. Sepatunya, sepatu boots hitam dengan tali yang cukup banyak.

"Apa-apaan ini? Penampilan seperti… karakter game atau anime. Ck, yang benar saja! Jangan bilang aku terdampar di dunia lain seperti di anime─"

Matanya melebar. Langkah kakinya mudur dua langkah.

"Tidak… mungkin… hahaha… jangan bercanda!"

* * *

.

.

_Apa benar kami terdampar ke _**dunia lain**_?_

_Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan?_

_Apa yang harus kami perbuat agar terlepas dari semua ini?_

.

.

* * *

"Ya?"

"…"

"Ayolah. Kau bisa mengatasinya. Hanya perlu memengalihkan mereka,"

"…"

"Ck, saat ini aku tidak bisa _**kesana**_. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena aku _**tidak tertidur**_!"

"…"

"Tidak bisa. Aku belum ahli."

"…"

"Kau kan ahli dalam _game_, tentu kau bisa memikirkan berbagai strategi."

"…"

"Baiklah… aku akan mencari mereka."

"…"

"_**Lima remaja**_? Hei! Remaja disini terlalu banyak, apa kau gila!?"

"…"

"YA! Kita bisa bertemu mereka _**disana**_. Kenapa harus repot mencari mereka disini!"

"…"

"Tutor? Kau pikir aku seorang pelatih dan sebagainya! Remaja itu sangat sulit diatur! Ababil! Labil! Lebih keras kepala dari kita! Seenaknya! Dan aku tidak mau! Kau saja yang cari!"

**TTUT**

Sambungan diputus secara sepihak.

Laki-laki berambut ikal coklat itu menghela napas dan menatap langit. "Hm… remaja _lagi_…"

Ia memasukkan _handphone_nya ke saku celana, lalu berbalik berjalan ke sebuah pintu.

"Semoga _**mereka**_ bisa membantu."

* * *

.

.

"Kami lelah…"

"Bertahanlah, aku mohon. Sebentar lagi, tunggu sampai _**mereka**_ datang."

"Tidak bisa… kami hampir pada batasnya. _**kristal**_ kami… semakin terkikis."

"Akan kami kembalikan _**Kristal**_ kalian."

"Tidak. Kami sudah lelah, tolong biarkan kami _**menghilang**_…"

"Kumohon… sebentar lagi. _**mereka**_… mereka sudah memasuki _**dunia**_ kita."

* * *

.

.

**Dunia**_ apa ini?_

_Kenapa begitu indah dan mengerikan?_

_Kebahagiaan dan kepedihan berbaur._

_Kesakitan, penderitaan, kesendirian, kebencian… semua rasa buruk itu menyelimuti dunia ini, kenapa?_

_Keceriaan, kebersamaan, kehangatan, kepedulian… semua perasaan menenangkan itu menyertai dunia ini. Benarkah?_

_Kami membutuhkan penjelasan._

.

.

* * *

"_**Meraka**_ _**datang**_… _**mereka**_ _**akhirnya**_ _**datang**_."

Semilir angin berhembus begitu lembut, mengibarkan gaun putih yang indah itu dengan anggun. Menutup mata, merasakan sebuah kesejukan yang telah lama ia nanti.

"Kedatangan _**mereka**_ akan menyempurnakan _**kita**_. Perjuangan _**kita**_ selama ini, tiadak akan sia-sia." Membuka mata, tersenyum tipis.

"Kedamaian… aku akan membawanya untuk_**mu**_. Kedamaian yang _**kau**_ impikan, kedamaian yang _**kita**_ harapkan akan terwujud."

* * *

.

.

_Kedamaian._

_Seburuk itukah _**dunia**_ ini?_

.

.

_Haruskah kami yang berjuang?_

_Kenapa kami?_

_Bukankah ada mereka?_

_Kami hanyalah remaja-remaja yang menikmati kebebasan._

_Remaja-remaja yang sungguh, hanya menikmati hidup dengan apa yang kami sukai._

_Bukan seperti ini._

.

.

* * *

**Coming soon…**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

**~0o0o0~**

**~DREAM~**

**(Another World)**

**xxx**

**Hyefye**

**Xxx**

**Diclaimer: Themselves**

**Genre: Fantasy – Romance – General**

**Pair: BL/SLASH/Sho-Ai – Straight (Official & Unofficial)**

**Cast:**

**EXO**

**KrisTao, SuLay, ChanBaek, KaiSoo, Hunhan.**

**TVXQ/DB5K/TH5K**

**ChangMin**

**SJ**

**Kyuhyun,**

**SMfamily**

**and**

**Other**

**~0o0o0~**

**.**

* * *

"YO!"

Sebuah tepukan cukup keras mendarat tepat di bahu Chanyeol. Remaja berambut sedikit ikal itu terlonjak, dengan sedikit mengeram ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Bibirnya mendecih kala melihat sang pelaku.

"Kim Jong In. " ucap Chanyeol malas menyebutkan nama sang pelaku.

Sebuah cengiran Nampak di wajah Jong In, atau lebih sering dipanggil Kai oleh Chanyeol dan ketiga kawan lainnya.

"Kau tahu?" Tanya Chanyeol. Kai menggeleng, "Wajahmu mengalahkan matahari pagi ini!" sunggut Chanyeol.

Kai terkekeh, "Aku dapat kabar yang sangaaattt baik. " Ucapnya bahagia.

Alis Chanyeol bertaut. "Kabar baik?"

Kai mengangguk. "Taemin,"

"_Hyung_mu?"

Kai memicingkan matanya, kesal karena ucapannya dipotong begitu saja oleh Chanyeol. Namun sejurus kemudian ia tidak menghiraukannya, "Ya, akhirnya dia akan angkat kaki dari rumah hahahaha. . . " Ucapnya penuh kebahagian dengan tawa yang puas. Tangan Kai menepuk-nepuk bahu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menepis tangan Kai, "_Hyung_mu akan pergi, kau malah senang!"

"Tentu saja! Dengan begitu, rumah aku yang menguasai. " Ucapnya penuh kebanggaan.

Chanyeol menatap malas Kai. "Kau benar-benar tidak menyukainya. " Bukan sebuah pertanyaan. Chanyeol mengatakan sebuah pernyataan yang benar adanya. Kai memang tidak menyukai Taemin, sang kakak.

Kai tersenyum, "Walau aku tidak menyukainya, tapi aku tidak membencinya. "

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kai berjalan mendahului Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya mampu menghela napas mendengar ucapan Kai.

"Ck, aku ragu. Suatu saat bisa saja kau membencinya. "

.

**~0o0o0~**

.

* * *

"Ge. "

"Hm?"

"Tadi aku lihat Kai. "

"Terus?"

"Sudah. "

"…"

Krik. Krik. Krik.

Suasana dalam kelas tiba-tiba hening. Seakan di padang pasir, gersang.

Ingin rasanya buku yang ia pegang dilayangkan ke wajah remaja yang duduk disampingnya. Meratakan kantung mata yang mirip panda itu dengan buku yang ia cengkram erat. Menampar bibir yang tersenyum innocent dengan buku yang tadi ia baca. Namun hal itu tak mungkin ia lakukan, karena bagaimanapun ia tidak akan tega. Pada akhirnya hanya hembusan napas yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Tao. " Panggilnya pada sang remaja yang masih memasang senyumnya.

Tao semakin menarik bibirnya.

"Bisa kau keluar? Kelas akan dimulai sebentar lagi. " pintanya.

Bibir Tao seketika cemberut. "Luhan-Ge~" rajuknya.

Luhan menatap Tao jengah, "Kau itu lebih tua dari Kai, tapi kenapa tingkahmu melebihi Kai?!" herannya.

Tao mengangkat bahunya tidak memperdulikan ucapan Luhan.

"Cepat pergi. " Usir Luhan.

"Baiklah. tapi nanti aku kesini lagi. " Tao beranjak dari duduknya dan keluar kelas.

Luhan menatap kepergian Tao sampai Tao menghilang dari pandangannya. Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku yang ia pegang, sebuah jurnal. Luhan membuka bagian tengah jurnal itu dan mengambil sebuah foto yang terselip disana. Menatap foto itu sesaat, kemudian meletakkannya kembali pada jurnal itu. Menutup jurnal tersebut, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Luhan menyangga dagunya dengan tangan kanan. Matanya menatap langit lewat jendela disampingnya.

"Berhentilah berpura-pura…"

.

**~0o0o0~**

.

* * *

Waktu istirahat adalah waktu yang sangat dinanti oleh setiap siswa, terbukti dengan helan napas yang keluar dari para siswa kala mendengar bel berdering dan membuat sang guru meninggalkan kelas. Dengan sigap para siswa itu membereskan peralatan belajar mereka yang berserakan di atas meja. Selesai dengan peralatan belajar mereka, sebagian dari mereka melesat keluar kelas, dan sebagian lainnya mengeluarkan bekal mereka untuk disantap di dalam kelas.

Cuaca yang cerah memungkinkan bagi lima remaja untuk kembali menikmati waktu istirahat di atap gedung sekolah. Seperti biasanya, mereka duduk melingkar di dekat pagar pembatas.

Kelima remaja itu menikmati waktu istirahat mereka dengan memakan roti dan susu. Sesekali bercanda dan mengobrol tidak jelas, mengatakan hal-hal tidak penting pun mereka lakukan.

Susu dan roti telah habis, kini mereka menikmati semilir angin yang menyejukkan.

"Hyungmu jadi ke Jepang?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang ditujukan pada Kai memecah keheningan.

Kai yang sedang menatap siswa lain menoleh pada sang penanya. "Hm. Tadi pagi ia bahkan sudah mengepak barang-barangnya. Kau mau mengucapkan salam perpisahan, Tao?" Kai balik bertanya.

Tao menggeleng. "Hanya menyayangkan kepergiannyanya saja. " Ucap Tao enteng.

Ucapan Tao membuat ketiga remaja lainnya menatap penuh Tanya. "Maksudmu?" Tanya Luhan tidak mengerti.

"Kalau tidak ada dia, kita tidak akan bisa melihat wajah tersiksa Kai lagi. " jawab Tao santai.

"Hmm. . benar juga. Hanya Taemin yang mampu membuat Kai terlihat menyedihkan. " Luhan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Dan membuat Kai seperti seorang pecundang. " Tambah Chanyeol dengan senyum meremehkan.

Ucapan Luhan dan Chanyeol sukses membuat dahi Kai berkedut. "Maksud kalian apa!" ucapnya jengkel.

Xiumin terkekeh, "Maksud kami, kesenangan kami melihat penderitaanmu berakhir. Hahahha…"

Kai hanya mampu cemberut mendengarnya dan menatap sebal pada teman-temannya yang tertawa puas. Oh, Betapa ia sangat beruntung memiliki teman-teman yang 'perhatian' padanya. Terlalu perhatian sampai-sampai mereka dengan senang hati memperhatikan dan menyaksikan penderitaannya.

Cukup lama mereka menertawakan Kai, sampai akhirnya hening. Mereka terdiam memperhatikan langit.

"Taemin akan lewat diatas kita tidak ya?"

Xiumin berkata dengan mata yang menatap focus pada langit biru.

Kai menatap Xiumin dengan tatapan mengejek, "Kau pikir kakakku punya sayap!"

Xiumin berdecak, "Pesawat yang ditumpanginya yang memiliki sayap!" ucapnya sewot.

Kai memutar bola matanya malas, "Kalimatmu tidak jelas!"

Bibir Xiumin terangkat, kini ia yang menatap Kai dengan tatapan mengejek. "Kau saja yang memiliki otak pas-pasan. Kata-kataku saja tidak dimengerti, bagaimana kau belajar selama ini, eh?"

Ah, Kai merasakan kepalanya berasap! "Maksudmu aku tidak dapat mencerna pelajar!? Dengan kata lain bodoh!?"

DUK

Kai melempar kotak susu yang telah kosong pada Xiumin dan tepat mengenai wajahnya. Xiumin hanya mampu berdecak kesal, sedangkan tertawa puas.

"Hei, aku tidak mengatakan kau BODOH. Kau sendiri yang mengakuinya tadi. "

DUK

Xiumin melempar kembali kotak susu itu, namun sayang Kai dapat menangkapnya. "Tadi kau bilang otakku pas-pasan. " Dilemparnya kembali kotak itu.

DUK

Kali ini Xiumin dapat menangkapnya. "Otak pas-pasan belum tentu bodoh!" melempar kembali.

DUK

Diterima dengan mulus oleh Kai, "Intonasi kata-katamu seperti berkata begitu!"

DUK

Dan kejadian saling melempar kotak susu malang itu terus berlanjut dengan saling berargumen. Luhan, Tao, dan Chanyeol hanya menatap malas Kai dan Xiumin. Yah, walaupun itu awalnya, pada akhirnya mereka menjadi pemandu sorak. Memanas-manasi perdebatan Kai dan Xiumin. Kai dan Xiumin menjadi tontonan menarik, melihat mereka ribut seperti itu membuat tiga sekawan lain ini membawa kesenangan tersendiri.

Cukup lama hal itu berlangsung sampai akhirnya Xiumin dan Kai menghentikan perdebatan karena merasa mulut mereka telah pegal. Hal itu menimbulkan desah kecewa bagi Chanyeol, Tao, dan Luhan sebagai pemandu sorak.

"Yah, aku belum sempat merekamnya! Kenapa kalian malah berhenti!" protes Tao yang baru saja mengambil handphonenya untuk merekam.

"Ayo, lanjutkan lagi, Xiu!" seru Luhan semangat.

"Kai! Kali ini kau jangan kalah dengan Xiumin-hyung!" chanyeol ikut memberi semangat pada Kai.

Sedangkan Xiumin dan Kai hanya mampus menghela napas melihat tingkah ketiga kawannya. "Bisakah kalian hentikan? Kalian malah membuatku tambah jengkel!" ketus Xiumin. Kai mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Xiumin.

Ketiga sekawan itu cemberut, "Ah, kalian tidak seruuuu~" sorak mereka bersamaan.

Kali ini Kai dan Xiumin menatap malas mereka. Sungguh sangat kompak mereka bertiga jika berurusan dengan perdebatan antara Kai dan Xiumin.

Xiumin mendesah, ia memasukkan kotak susu tadi ke kantung plastic. Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening, hanya semilir angin yang menerpa mereka. Makanan dan minuman yang tadinya berserakan, telah masuk ke dalam kantung plastic. Mereka terdiam. Luhan dan Kai menatap langit biru, Tao dan xiumin memainkan ponsel mereka dan Chanyeol…

BUK

Suara benda jatuh mengusik aktivitas empat sekawan lainnya. Mereka tersentak, lantas mencari sumber suara. Dahi mereka berkerut kala melihat tubuh Chanyeol yang tertidur di lantai dengan posisi telentang.

Kai yang berada di samping Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pipi Chanyeol, memeriksa apakah ia tertidur atau hanya pura-pura.

"Dia tidur?" Tanya Luhan yang melihat tidak ada pergerakan dari Chanyeol.

Kai mengangguk, "Kurasa iya. " Jawabnya kemudian.

"Tapi aneh. "

Keempat sekawan itu menatap Tao, "Apanya?" Tanya Kai.

"Bukankah tadi Chanyeol terlihat tidak mengantuk? Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba tertidur, dan lagi dari pada tidur dia malah seperti pingsan. "

Sontak tiga sekawan itu menatap chanyeol. Mereka bertiga dan Tao menghampiri Chanyeol dan mengerubungi Chanyeol. "DIa tidak pingsan, hanya tertidur. " Ucap Xiumin setelah memeriksa Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah. Kalau dia tidur biarkan saja. Mungkin ia lelah. " Ucap Luhan dan kembali ketempatnya. Ketiga temannya mengangguk, "Kita tunggu ia terbangun saja. Istirahat masih lama. " Lanjutnya.

.

**~0o0o0~**

.

* * *

"ughh…"

Seorang remaja melenguh dalam ketidak sadarannya. Tubuhnya terbaring diatas batu besar yang dikelilingi oleh ilalang dan rumput-rumput liar yang tinggi.

Matahari bersinar cukup terang, sepertinya hari akan menjelang siang. remaja itu bergerak-gerak gelisah. Matanya pelahan terbuka, namun kembali tertutup karena sinar matahari yang tepat mengenai matanya. beberapa saat ia terpejam, kemudian perlahan kembali membuka matanya, mencoba membiasakan diri dengan cahaya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya.

Mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Mengucek matanya. mulutnya mengangga.

Itulah reaksi awal yang terjadi. Ia menatap sekeliling. Penuh dengan ilalang dan rumput liar yang tumbuh tinggi. "Ini… dimana?" itulah perkataan yang terucap.

Saat ini, remaja itu seperti kehilangan arah. Ia binggung dengan sekelilingnya, karena seingatnya tadi ia berada di atap sekolah bersama teman-temannya. Wajahnya berubah pucat. Ia sontak berdiri di atas batu besar tersebut. Menatap sekitar. Hanya ilalang dan rumput liar yang ia lihat, ia memutar tubuhnya ke kanan.

Terdapat sebuah jalan, jalan selebar lima meter. Ia mengerakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ek jalan tersebut. Jalan itu di penuhi batu kerikil dan sedikit rumput-rumput kecil. Ia berlari sampai ke ujung jalan. Ketika sampai di ujung jalan, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah hijau. Padang rumput yang hijau dengan bebatuan besar dan kecil tersebar disekitarnya.

Remaja itu melangkah kembali. Di ujung padang rumput tersebut, ia melihat sebuat pemukiman. Ia berlari dan terus berlari. Jarak yang ia tempuh cukup jauh, jika dihitung ia berlari selama setengah jam. Langklah kakinya terhenti. Ia telah sampai di pemukiman yang ia lihat tadi.

Yang pertama terlintas dalam pikirinnya adalah indah. Pemukiman tersebut sangat indah dan begitu menenangkan. Begitu banyak tumbuhan hijau. Bahkan pagar pembatas pemukiman tersebut dipenuhi rumput dan tumbuhan merambat. Dengan langkah pasti, remaja tersebut memasuki kawasan itu.

Matanya tidak lepas dari bangunan-bangunan yang ada. Begitu unik. Bangunan itu sangat sederhana dengan dipenuhi tanaman di halaman rumah dan bangunan. Sangat asri. jalan yang ia lalui beralaskan batu-batu hitam kecil yang tertata rapi. Selama 15 menit ia berjalan, ia hanya menemukan beberapa penghuni pemukiman. Mereka tersenyum ramah.

Matanya meneliti busana yang dikenakan penduduk. Sedikit heran, penduduk tersebut berpakaian layaknya orang-orang Romawi kuno. Sempat terpikir olehnya ia berada lokasi syuting. Namun ia menggeleng, orang-orang yang ia lihat seperti orang eropa.

"Maaf. "

Sebuah suara menyetakkan remaja itu dari pikirannya. Remaja itu membalikkan badannya, mencari asal suara. Ia cukup terkejut mendapati seorang pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum, membuat remaja itu ikut tersenyum.

"Apa kau pendatang?" tanya pemuda tadi masih dengan senyumnya.

Remaja itu mengangguk kaku. Senyum pemuda itu membuatnya sedikit grogi.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar, "Darimana? Apa kau baru saja tiba?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada yang antusias…

Sang remaja terdiam sesaat, kemudian membuka mulutnya, "Ko-Korea Selatan?" jawabnya entah kenapa menjadi tidak yakin akan jawabannya sendiri. Seakan ia meragukan dirinya dari Korea.

Pemuda itu terdiam mendengar jawaban sang remaja. Senyumnya menghilang sempurna. Mata pemuda itu menelusuri penampilan sang remaja. Setelah puas meneliti, ia menatap sang remaja dan memasang senyum kembali, namun bukan senyum yang sama dengan tadi. "Dimana itu?"

Sang remaja menatapa binggung, "Kau tidak tahu?" tanyanya penuh keheranan.

Sang pemuda mengangguk, "Apa jauh?" tanyanya lagi.

Sang remaja mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit biru, berpikir. Cukup lama berpikir, ia mendapat sebuah pemikiran berdasarkan pertanyaan sang pemuda. Ia tidak di negaranya. Ia terdampar!

Raut wajah remaja itu berubah pucat. "Dimana ini?" tanya remaja itu menatap sang pemuda penuh kecemasan. Tangannya mengguncang bahu sang pemuda tidak sabar, membuat sang pemuda meringgis.

"Le-pas…" sang pemuda melepaskan cengkraman sang remaja.

"Ma-maaf." Sesal remaja itu begitu melihat sang pemuda meringgis.

"Tak apa. Hal ini biasa terjadi jika ada pendatang baru. " Ujar sang pemuda disela-sela ringgisannya. "Saat ini kau berada di _East Village_. "

Kening remaja itu mengerut, "_East Village_? "

"Ya. Desa ini bernama _East Village. _Ah, sepertinya kau memang baru tiba ya?"

"Emm. . yah… sepertinya…" ragu sang remaja.

Sang pemuda menjulurkan tangannya, "**Bian Bai Xian**. " Ucapnya dengan senyum manis.

Sang remaja melonggo, "Ha?" respon sang remaja tidak mengerti. Matanya menatap ke tangan sang pemuda kemudian ke wajah sang pemuda.

Sang pemuda terkekeh. Ia meraih tangan kanan remaja itu dan menjabatnya, "Namaku. Namamu?"

Sang remaja membulatkan bibirnya dan mengangguk mengerti. "Aku-" remaja itu tidak melanjutkan ucapannya dan membuat snag pemuda menatap penuh tanya.

"Emm… aku… namaku… **Park Chan Yeol**?" ucap sang remaja dengan suara cukup pelan, namun telinga Bai Xian mampu mendengarnya.

Bai Xian melepaskan jabatan tangannya, "Chan Yeol?" ulang Bai Xian. Remaja bernama Chan Yeol itu megangguk kaku, sepertinya remaja itu tidak yakin dnegan namanya sendiri, entahlah. "Baiklah, aku panggil kau Yeollie!" seru Bai Xian dengan senyum lebar.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Yeollie hanya terdiam.

"Kau boleh memanggilku Bian, BaiBai, Baekkie, atau Xian. Sesukamu saja, oke!?"

.

**~0o0o0~**

.

* * *

"Jadi ini dimana, Bai Xian?" tanya Chanyeol pada Bai Xian.

Saat ini mereka berada di sebuah kedai yang cukup unik. Bagunan kedai itu berbentuk jamur, dimana semua yang terdapat dalam kedai terbuat dari kayu jati. Peralatan kedai tersebut hampir berbentuk jamur, dari mulai gelas, piring, sampai mangkuk.

Mata Chanyeol menatap sekeliling kedai tersebut. 'unik' itulah yang terlintas di pikiran Chanyeol. Kedai tersebut tetata rapi, membuat siapapun yang berkunjung tak akan bosan.

"Ehm… sebelumnya apa kau pernah kemari?"

Pertanyaan Bai Xian membuyarkan pikiran Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap Bai Xian, "Ya?"

Bai Xian menghela napa, "Kau pernah kemari sebelumnya?" tanyanya lagi.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Baru kali ini dan aku benar-benar binggung, kenapa aku bisa berada disini. Seingatku tadi aku sedang berkumpul bersama teman-temanku di atap gedung sekolah. " Jelas chanyeol.

Bai Xian mengangguk, "Aku mengerti. Satu pertanyaan untukmu, apa kau merasakan kantuk saat berkumpul bersama teman-temanmu?"

Chanyeol terdiam, ia berpikir. Seingatnya, ketika di atap gedung sekolah, ia tidak merasakan kantuk. "Tidak. " Jawab Chanyeol pasti.

Bai Xian menatap aneh pada Chanyeol, "Tidak?Lalu bagaimana kau bisa kemari?"

Kali ini dahi Chanyeol berkerut, "Hei!Mana aku tahu!" bentak chanyeol, "Yang aku ingat, aku tiba-tiba merasakan lemas dan kesadaranku hilang. Begitu aku membuka mata, aku berada di tempat ini!"

Bai Xian menatap Chanyeol, matanya meneliti Chanyeol dari rambut sampai tangan Chanyeol yang berada di meja. Cukup lama ia meneliti, sampai akhirnya matanya terpaku pada pergelangan tangan Chanyeol. "Boleh aku lihat gelangmu?" izin Bai Xian.

Mulut Chanyeol sedikit terbuka, "Gelang? Aku tidak memakai gelang. " Ucap Chanyeol.

Tidak memperdulikan ucapan Chanyeol, Bai Xian meraih pergelangan tnagan kanan Chanyeol. Tangan kanannya meraih sebuah gelang dan melepasnya dari tnagan Chanyeol. "Ini." Bai Xian menunjukkan gelang yang ia maksud.

Chanyeol menatap tidak percaya, "Aku. . aku tidak pernah mengenakan gelang, bahkan aku tidak mengenali gelang itu."

Bai Xian meneliti gelang tersebut. setelah puas, ia meraih sesuatu di saku baju kanan bawahnya. Bai Xian menunjukkan sebuah gelang, gelang yang sama dengan yang dikenakan Chanyeol. Namun gelang milik Bai Xian memiliki bandul berwarna hijau, sedangkan Chanyeol hitam.

"Gelang yang kau kenakan sama dengan punyaku. Krystal-ku hijau, sedangkan kau hitam. "

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Chanyeol. Pikiran seakan kosong, ia sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Apa kau pernah mengalami kejadian aneh?"

Chanyeol terdiam, mengingat-ingat apakah ada kejadian aneh yang ia alami. Tidak begitu lama, mata Chanyeol membulat. "Pernah!" pekik Chanyeol, "Aku… tapi aku tidak yakin, karena kupikir aku bermimpi."

"Mimpi?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Seperti mimpi… mungkin. Saat itu aku bersama teman-temanku menemukan sebuah batu seperti meteorit. Batu yang kami temukan tiba-tiba retak dan mengeluarkan cahaya, setelah itu kami tak sadarkan diri dan-"

"Tunggu! Tunggu! " Bai Xian memotong penjelasan Chanyeol, "Seperti mimpi? Apa kau pernah bermimpi sebelumnya?"

Chanyeol menatap Bai Xian, "Belum. Selama hidupku, aku tidak pernah bermimpi. Baru beberapa waktu lalu aku merasakan mimpi itu seperti apa. " Jelas Chanyeol.

Bai Xian kembali memasangkan gelang Chanyeol, "Kasusmu _sedikit_ berbeda denganku. "Ucapnya pelan, sehingga Chanyeol tidak mendengarnya. "Nah!"Bai Xian menepuk gelang yang sudah terpasang di lengan Chanyeol. "Aku harap saat aku memberitahukan ini dimana, kau tidak terkejut. "

"Tergantung. Kalau tempat ini mampu membuatku terkejut, aku akan terkejut. "

Bai xian menghela napas, ia mulai membuka bibirnya untuk berkata…

**DUGHH**

"HYAAAA!"

Chanyeol dan Bai Xian tersentak. Belum sempat Bai Xian berucap, suara gaduh dari luar kedai mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Chanyeol dan Bai Xian menatap ke luar jendela. Kedai cukup sepi sehingga mereka dapat melihat apa yang terjadi tanpa terhalang.

Chanyeol menatap penuh pada pergerakan di luar. Suara gaduh tersebut diiringi oleh suara teriakan. Mata Chanyeol membola kala melihat kaca kedai pecah. Kaca itu pecah karena ada seseorang yang terlempar.

Tubuh Chanyeol tiba-tiba menegang. Sekarang matanya melihat secara langsung. Di luar kedai, begitu banyak pasukan berkuda, memporak-porandakan pemukiman. Bahkan Chanyeol tercekat kala melihat seorang berkuda hitam menebas kepala anak kecil begitu saja.

Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol memekik dengan suara cukup keras. Setelah pemandangan anak kecil yang ditebas, Chanyeol melihat pasukan berkuda itu menerobos memasuki kedai. Salah seorang pasukan itu melemparkan sebuah belati, belati tersebut mengores pipi kanan Chanyeol cukup panjang. Darah mengalir di pipi Chanyeol cukup banyak.

Tubuh Chanyeol kaku. Tubuhnya bergetar. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Tangannya melemas. Dan entah apa yang terjadi, tubuhnya ditarik oleh seseorang. Pikiran Chanyeol kosong, sehingga ia mengikuti orang yang menariknya ke luar kedai dari pintu belakang.

Dalam pelariannya Chanyeol sesekali menengok kebelakang, melihat apa yang terjadi. entah berapa lama ia berlari, ia tidak tahu. Yang ia lihat sekarang, pemukiman itu terbakar…

Langkah chanyeol terhenti seketika, membuat sang penarik ikut berhenti.

"Jangan Berhenti!" seru orang yang menarik Chanyeol. Orang itu menarik tangan Chanyeol, bermaksud membawanya lari kembali. Namun Chanyeol masih terdiam, menatap pemukiman yang tadinya hijau, kini berubah menjadi merah karena kobaran api.

"LARI!"

Orang itu menarik-narik Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih terpaku, ia menunduk sesaat. Chanyeol menatap pada Bai Xian, orang yang menariknya. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol lemah.

Bai Xian melepaskan genggaman tangannya, "Akan kujelaskan nanti, sekarang yang harus kita lakukan adalah berlari dan pergi ke tempat aman. "Bai Xian mengulurkan tangannya.

Chanyeol menatap uluran tangan Bai Xian. "Aku tahu tempat yang aman. " Ucap Bai Xian meyakinkan. Dengan ragu Chanyeol meraih tangan Bai Xian. Bai Xian tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan pelarian mereka.

.

**~0o0o0~**

.

* * *

"Bagaimana? Apa Chanyeol sudah bangun?" tanya Luhan cemas.

Saat ini Tao, Kai, Xiumin, dan Luhan berada di UKS. Setengah jam berlalu setelah Chanyeol 'tertidur', Chanyeol tidak bangun meski mereka telah membangunkan Chanyeol dengan berbagai cara. Mereka memutuskan membawa Chanyeol ke UKS kemudian, namun 15 menit berlalu Chanyeol masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Aneh. Kita bahkan sudah menyiramnya dengan air dan mencabut bulu kakinya. " Kai menggeleng heran. Tangannya kembali mencabuti bulu kaki Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol seperti koma," Ujar Xiumin membuat penghuni UKS menatap pada Xiumin. "Tidak menunjukkan pergerakan apapun. "

"Apa sebelumnya Chanyeol pernah seperti ini?" tanya Tao pada Kai yang masih asik mencabuti bulu kaki Chanyeol. Dalam kegiatannya Kai menggeleng.

Mereka bertiga menghela napas serempak. Mata mereka menatap chanyeol yang tertidur. Tidak ada kedamaian dalam tidurnya, ekspresi wajah Chanyeol kaku seperti robot. Mereka berempat duduk mengelilingi Chanyeol, dimana Kai dan Luhan duduk bersebalahan di smaping ranjang sebelah kanan, sedangkan Xiumin dan Tao di sebrang mereka, sebelah kiri.

Tao memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol. Awalnya Tao mereasa biasa saja, tidak ada apapun di wajah Chanyeol. Namun Tao menatap tidak yakin kemudian, ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia melihat sesuatu yang mengejutkan dan aneh pada wajah chanyeol. Tao mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba meraih sesuatu yang aneh itu.

Telunjuk Tao mengusap pipi kanan Chanyeol. Matanya terbelalak kala merasakan cairan kental tersapu oleh telunjuknya. Matanya kini ia fokuskan pada pipi Chanyeol. Telunjuknya kembali mengusap cairan merah tersebut. sebuah luka gores cukup panjang terlihat. Luka yang masih baru.

Tao menatap pada Luhan yang berada di sebrangnya, "Luhan Ge. "Panggil Tao dengan suara parau.

Luhan menatap penuh tanya. Tao menunjukkan telunjuknya yang berdarah. Mata Luhan membola, "Tao! Telunjukmu terluka. " Kaget Luhan.

Kai menghentikan kegiatan mencabut bulu Chanyeol dan menatap Tao, begitupula Xiumin. Mereka melihat telunjuk Tao yang berdarah. "Jarimu kenapa?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Bukan darahku," jawab Tao. Telunjuk Tao menunjuk pada pipi Chanyeol, "Darah Chanyeol Hyung. " Ucap Tao.

Luhan, Xiumin, dan Kai menatap pipi Chanyeol. Mata mereka menatap heran, "Sepertinya tidak ada luka di pipi Chanyeol tadi. " Heran Luhan.

"Tadi aku melihat tiba-tiba luka itu ada. " Jawab Tao.

"Tiba-tiba?"tanya Kai.

Tao mengangguk, "Lukanya masih baru…"

"Aneh. Kau tidak melukainya kan, Tao?" Xiumin berprasangka. Tao menggeleng.

Luhan terdiam. Tangannya kanannya meraba pergelangan tangan kirinya. Meraba luka di pergelangan tangan kirinya yang belum sembuh total. Sebuah dugaan melintasi pikiranya, namun ia tidak yakin jika ia mengatakannya pada teman-temannya. Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Xiumin melihat sikap Luhan yang aneh angkat bicara, "Ada yang ingin kau katakan, Luhan?" tanya Xiumin.

Sontak Luhan mentap Xiumin. Ia terdiam sesaat menimang-nimang untuk dikatakan atau tidak. Ia menutup matanya sesaat dan membulatkan tekad, "Aku harap kalian mempercayai apa yang akan kukatakan. " Harap Luhan.

.

**~0o0o0~**

.

* * *

Tubuh Chanyeol terpaku. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Antara percaya dan tidak. Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar, lalu menghembuskan napas kasar.

"Ternyata terkejut. " Ujar Bai Xian begitu melihat reaksi Chanyeol.

Bai Xian mengusap pipi kanan Chanyeol yang terluka, "Luka ini," ibu jari Bai Xian mengusap-usap luka tersebut sedikit kasar. "Kau tidak merasakan perih sedikitpun, kan?" tebak Bai Xian.

Chanyeol menatap Bai Xian dan mengangguk. "Seperti tidak terluka. " Ucapnya.

Bai Xian tersenyum, "Karena tempat kita berada sekarang adalah **Dream World**. Luka separah apapun tidak akan kau rasakan. "

"Aku pasti bermimpi. " Lirih Chanyeol menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ya, ini adalah mimpi…" lirih Bai Xian.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Bai Xian. Bai Xian tersenyum, namun sebuah senyum sendu. Sorot mata Bai Xian pun kosong. Entah sadar atau tidak, tangan Chanyeol mengenggam tangan Bai Xian yang berada di pipinya. Melihat Bai Xian, ia merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh.

Jari-jari Bai Xian membalas genggaman Chanyeol, "Aku tidak tahu kau bisa kesini dengan cara apa. Seperti yang ku katakan sebelumnya, kita berbeda 'sedikit'. "

"Bagaimana caranya agar aku kembali?" tanya Chanyeol, "Tidak mungkinkan aku harus terbangun sendiri?" tambahnya.

Bai Xian terkekeh, "Kalaupun aku tahu, sudah dejak dulu aku lakukan. "

Tubuh Chanyeol melemas. Kalimat Bai Xian cukup untuk menjelaskan bahwa ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya kembali.

.

**~0o0o0~**

.

* * *

Chanyeol menatap air terjun yang berada cukup jauh dari kamarnya, ah, tepatnya kamar Bai Xian. Chanyeol menatap air terjun itu penuh kekaguman. Air terjun itu tidak seperti air terjun pada umumnya. Terdapat lengkungan warna-warni di atas air terjun tersebut, yah, mungkin hal itu terjadi pada beberapa air terjun di dunia. Namun satu hal yang membuat chanyeol kagum, air terjun yang terjatuh sebagian kecilnya menjadi gelembung dan tetesan air, tetesan air dan gelembung tersebut berterbangan meluncuri pelangi. Menari-nari.

Air dan gelembung tersebut seakan bermain perosotan, namun seterlah meluncuri pelangi tersebut, air itu menguap menjadi pelangi baru yang kecil. Sedangkan gelembung itu bertebangan, bahkan sampai pada jendela kamar yang di tempati Chanyeol. Chanyeol memainkan gelembung-gelembung tersebut. kenyal, gelembung itu tidak mudah pecah.

"Gelembung harapan. "

Sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan chanyeol. Chanyeol menagalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang masuk ke kamar Bai Xian. Mata Chanyeol merefleksikan seorang pemuda yang tengah tersenyum. Pemuda itu memiliki dimple di sebelah kanannya. Perlahan, pemuda itu menghampiri Chanyeol yang duduk di pinggiran jendela.

"Gelembung itu adalah gelembung yang berasal dari air terjun. Air terjun itu merupakan sebuah situs yang diyakini dapat menampung harapan-harapan. Harapan yang akan terkabul suatu saat nanti. "

Chanyeol memperhatikan penjelasan sang pemuda yang kini memainkan gelembung dari air terjun. Bibir pemuda itu kini menunjukkan sebuah senyum, namun berbeda dnegan senyum tadi.

"Sayang, semua itu hanya sebuah bualan. Bualan yang mampu mensugesti penduduk, sehingga para penduduk mengantungkan harapan mereka pada air terjun itu. Sangat sulit meyakinkan mereka, budaya yang melekat terlalu kental. "

Pemuda itu menatap Chanyeol, ujung telenjuk kanan pemuda itu terdapat sebuah gelembung cukup besar. Chanyeol terpana menatap gelembung itu. Gelumbung itu menunjukkan gambaran Chanyeol yang tengah tertawa bahagia bersama teman-temannya.

"Kau melihat sesuatu?" tanya pemuda itu begitu melihat perubahan pada mimic Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Bagaimana bisa?" takjubnya.

Pemuda itu memcahkan gelembung tadi, gelembung itu tidak pecah, malah terbagi menjadi lima gelembung kecil, "Lima ya…" bisik pemuda itu membuat Chanyeol menantap penuh tanya. "Lima gelembung… apa yang kau lihat?" tanya pemuda itu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Wajah bahagia teman-temanku dan aku. " Jawab Chanyeol menatap satu per satu gelembung kecil itu.

Pemuda itu meraih satu gelembung kecil. "Gelembung ini… mampu menunjukkan apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh orang yang menyentuhnya pertama kali. Namun oranglaintidak akan dapat melihat gambaran itu, hanya orang yang menyentuhnya yang mampu melihat. Karena itu, bualan tentang harapan yang terkabul menjadi sebuah kepercayaan. "Jelasnya, "Kau memikirkan teman-temanmu?" kembali bertanya setelah melepas gelumbung kecil tadi.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Ya, aku membayangkan bagaimana reaksi mereka kala mengetahui aku 'tidak ada'. "

Pemuda itu mendudukkan diri di kursi sebelah Chanyeol. "Kau sangat menyayangi mereka ya?Kau lebih memikirkan temanmu daripada keluarga?"Pemuda itu menatap Chanyeol heran.

Chanyeol tersenyum, kali ini senyum lebar. "Karena aku sangat yakin, keluargaku akan sangat sedih. Jadi aku hanya memikirkan reaksi teman-temanku, karena bagaimanapun merekalah orang-orang pertama yang mendapatiku 'hilang'. "

Pemuda itu tertegun, "Kenapa kau bisa tersenyum seperti itu? Apa kau tidak sedih?"

"Sedih?" Chanyeol berpikir sebentar, "Hmm… yah, aku memang sedih. Tapi… entah kenapa ada perasaan senang menghampiriku. Aku merasa aku tidak akan kehilangan mereka. " Jelas Chanyeol dengan nada yang terdengar santai.

Pemuda itu semakin tertegun, "Apa kau akan tetap tersenyum selebar itu kala apa yang kau rasakan suatu saat berubah?Menjadi kebalikannya. "

Senyum Chanyeol langsung hilang. "Itu terjadi '_nanti'_, kan? '_nanti'_ yang berarti bukan saat ini. mungkin kau akan melihatnya kala hal itu terjadi, dan aku berharap tidak terjadi. aku tidak bisa berkata saat ini, karena saat ini adalah saat ini. bukan esok atau lusa, karena hari ini akan menjadi kemarin. Dan itu berarti… ketika kebalikan itu datang, kejadian itu akan terlupakan oleh waktu. "

Pemuda itu terdiam. Jawaban Chanyeol berbada dari orang yang pernah ia temui. "Sepertinya kau tipe yang menikmati hidup saat ini, dan akan menerima apapun yang akan terjadi dikemudian hari. "

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum, kali ini tipis. "Ya, kau benar! Masa yang akan datang mau tidak mau akan kuhadapi walau perih. Bukankah kita tidak bisa menghindar? So, akan kuterima dan menganggapnya suatu hal yang harus kujadikan pelajaran hidup. "Ucap Chanyeol tenang. "Kita menjalani hari ini, namun yang harus kita lakukan adalah bertahan untuk hari esok."

Pemuda itu tersenyum mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Ia menjulurkan tangan kanannya, "**Lay**." Pemuda itu mengenalkan diri.

Chanyeol menjabat tangan pemuda bernama Lay itu dengan senyum lebarnya, "Chanyeol."

Kedua tangan mereka pun terlepas. Mereka terdiam cukup lama menikmati suasan pagi. Chanyeol mentap air terjun itu kembali. Sudah satu minggu Chanyeol berada di dunia lain ini. chanyeol selalu berkata bahwa dunia dimana ia berada adalah dunia lain. ia belum mau mengakui sebagai Dream World, karena jikalau mimpi seharusnya ia sudah bangun.

Selama seminggu, chanyeol mulai berinteraksi dengan penduduk sekitar. Mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan bantuan Bai Xian. Selama tinggal di kediaman Bai Xian, Chanyeol tidak melakukan banyak hal. Hanya melihat-lihat desa saja.

Desa tempat Bai Xian tidak berbeda dengan desa saat pertama kali Chanyeol datang. Bedanya, desa ini dikelilingi air. Bergitu banya air di desa ini. mulai dari sungai yang mengalir di setiap rumah penduduk, air terjun yang berjumlah Sembilan, danau yang tidak jauh dapi pemukiman, dan yang membuat Chanyeol nyaman di desa ini adalah taman air.

Taman air yang berada di pusat desa. Taman air itu sungguh menakjubkan! Air menari-nari di sepanjang taman yang berbentuk bulat. Air tersebut menari dnegan indahnya, membentuk berbagai macam pola, bahkan sampai menirukan manusia yang menyentuhnya. Tanaman yang berada di taman air pun berada di dalam air. Air itu membentuk sebuah bola dan di dalam ait tersebut terdapat tanaman kecil. Tidak hanya itu, bola-bola air itu melayang! Bahkan mampu berpindah tempat.

"Lay," panggil chanyeol. Lay mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Chanyeol, "Bai Xian kemana?" tanyanya.

Lay tiba-tiba menepuk dahinya, "Ah! Aku lupa. Bai Xian bilang, ia akan pulang malam. Karena itu aku berada disini."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Hm. Apa kau dan Bai Xian telah lama saling kenal?" tanya Chanyeol mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

Lay mengangguk, "cukup lama."

"Hooo… tapi kenapa aku baru melihatmu sekarang? Selama seminggu disini, aku tidak melihatmu." Ujarnya penasaran.

"Aku mendapat tugas mengawasi perbatasan." Jawab Lay.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Ah, jadi berapa lama kau mengenal Bai Xian?" tanya Chanyeol melanjutkan pertanyaan sebelumnya yang belum dijawab Lay.

Lay tersenyum misterius, membuat chanyeol merasa aneh. Entah kenapa ia akan menyesali pertanyaannya tadi. Tapi… daripada tidak ada obrolan dan hanya akan membuat mereka terdiam, lebih baik ia bertanya untuk memulai pembicaraan, kan?

Chanyeol menanti, Lay masih tersenyum misterius. Sampai Lam mulai membuka bibirny, chanyeol menajamkan pendengarannya.

"60 tahun. "

Chanyeol mengerjap, "Eh?"

"60 tahun aku mengenal Bai Xian, Chanyeol."

Dan chanyeol sungguh menyesal menanyakan hal itu!

.

**~0o0o0~**

.

* * *

Ruangan itu sunyi. Berbagai pikiran menghampiri tiga remaja itu. Sebuah penjelasan salah satu temannya membuat mereka terdiam. Selama 15 menit mereka mencerna perkataan temannya.

"Hal itu benar-benar terjadi."

Luhan, orang yang sukses membuat tiga temannya terdiam mulai membuka suara. "Awalnya aku tidak percaya, namun begitu aku merasakan sakit pada tanganku, aku mulai mempercayainya. "Luhan menunjukkan luka di tangannya yang telah diperban.

Ketiga temannya menatap tangan Luhan penuh. "Saat kejadian itu terjadi, aku tidak merasakan apapun. Luka yang kudapat seperti oksigen. Ada namun tidak terlihat. Lukaku ini kebalikannya, ada namun tidak kurasakan." Luhan mengusap luka itu.

Kai menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang seakan berkata 'pasti sakit. '

Luhan menatap Kai, membuat Kai terkejut. "Saat aku terbangun, aku merasakan sakit dan perih pada lenganku. Aku bahkan meneteskan air mata."

"Sesakit itukah?" cemas Kai.

Luhan mengangguk, "Sangat sakit karena luka ini berasal dari sebuah pedang yang sangat tajam." Jelas Luhan.

Ketiga teman Luhan berjengit. "Pedang? Apa… apa yang terjadi setelah itu?" tanya Xiumin dengan nada getar.

Mata Luhan menatap Chanyeol, tepatnya luka Chanyeol. "Gelap… dan tiba-tiba aku terbangun dengan bersimbah darah dari lenganku."

Tao meraih tangan Luhan, "Apa ini berhubungan dengan kejadian di rumah Kai?" tanyanya menebak.

Kai yang namanya disebut menatap Tao, "Kejadian di rumahku?"

Tao beralih menatap Kai, "Bukankah saat itu kita mengalami kejadian aneh?"

Kai mengangguk lemah, "Aku benar-benar berharap itu mimpi." Harap Kai.

Luhan yang mendengar itu menanggapi tanpa melihat Kai, "Itu memang mimpi."

"Kalau mimpi kenapa rasanya sepertinya?" Xiumin menimpali.

Luhan kali ini menatap Xiumin, "Kalian akan tahu jawabannya… sesaat lagi." Ucap Luhan dengan suara yang dikecilkan pada dua kata terakhir.

Setelah Luhan berkata, terdengan sebuah benda berbunyi. Kai, Xiumin, dan Tao saling melirik. "Bunyi apa itu?" Xiumin mencari-cari asal suara.

**CRING**

Kembali bunyi itu terdengar.

Tanpa ketiganya sadari, Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya dan mengepalkan tangan kuat. Tao mencari-cari asal suara, Kai menajamkan telinganya, dan Xiumin menebak-nebak bunyi tersebut.

**CRING**

Sampai bunyi ketiga, Luhan berbisik…

"Saatnya telah tiba. "

Dan secara tiba-tiba tubuh Kai, Xiumin, dan Tao terbaring di lantai. Sedangkan Luhan, ia menatap teman-temannya yang tidak sadarkan diri. Senyum miris tersungging…

"Kuharap kita bisa bertemu _disana_. "

Dengan kalimat itu, Luhan pun menyusul teman-temannya yang tidak sadarkan diri.

.

**~0o0o0~**

.

* * *

"_Apa Kau gila!?"_

"_Tidak. Kau yang Gila. "_

"_Kau yang gila!Mana ada dunia macam itu!?"_

"_Kenyataannya kau berada disini, tuan!"_

"_Oyeah? Lalu bisa kau jelaskan bagaiman aku bisa aku disini?"_

"…"

"_Tidak bisa, eh?"_

"… _Krystalmu. "_

.

**~0o0o0~**

.

* * *

"_Eh?"_

"_Nagaku. Namanya _**Draco**_. "_

"_Aku tidak menanyakan namanya! Singkirkan dia!"_

"_Tidak bisa. "_

"_APA? KAU GILA! Nagamu mau memanggangku!"_

"…"

"_OI! Tuan! Singkirkan Nagamu!"_

"…"

"_GYAAAAA! JANGAN BAKAR PANTATKU!"_

.

**~0o0o0~**

.

* * *

"_Dimana ini?"_

"_Berhenti menanyakannya!"_

"_Tapi-"_

"_Kau bertanya 30 kali! Dan sudah aku jawab semua! Otakmu rusak!"_

"_YA! Otakku baik-baik saja! Mulutmu bermasalah! Jawaban apa itu? Mana ada jawaban yang seperti itu. "_

"_Ada. Dan sudah kukatakan tadi. "_

"_He-he!Mau kemana? Tunggu aku! Jangan tinggalkan aku di tempat macam ini!"_

"…"

"_Tunggu, tuan!"_

"…"

"_GYAAAA! ULAAAARRR!"_

_._

_**~0o0o0~** _

_._

* * *

"_Kalian makhluk apa?"_

"_Ye?"_

"_Kalian berdua makhluk apa? Kenapa tidak bisa diam?"_

"_Tentu kami manusia, bocah!"_

"_Lalu, kenapa kau memiliki ekor dan telinga macam itu?"_

"_A-ah. . ini…"_

"_Kami terkena kutukan!"_

"_HE?"_

"_Kalau kau lewat hutan ini, kau akan terkena kutukan!"_

"_Be-benarkah?"_

"_HUM!"_

"_La-lalu aku harus kemana?"_

"_Ikut kami!"_

"_Tapi kalian…"_

"_Percaya pada kami. Kau mencari teman-temanmu, kan?"_

"_Eh?"_

.

**~0o0o0~**

.

* * *

"_Tak kusangka, kau datang sendiri. "_

"…"

"_Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Bocah sepertimu tidak sepatutnya bersikap seperti itu. "_

"…"

"_Nah, saatnya kau bertugas~"_

"…"

.

**~0o0o0~**

.

* * *

"_Kejam!"_

"_Baru seperti ini kau bilang kejam?"_

"_Lalu kata apa lagi yang pantas?"_

"_Oh, ayolah~ berapa lama kau berada disini? Apa yang kalu lihat barusan hanya sebagian kecil. "_

"_Sebagian kecil…"_

"_Ya. Masih banyak desa-desa yang jauh lebih menyedihkan. Desa kami bisa dikatakan cukup aman di daerah ini. "_

"_Cukup aman? Cukup aman bagaimana! Tidakkah kau lihat mayat-mayat itu!?"_

"…"

"_Dengan kejinya prajurit itu membantai mereka. "_

"…"

"_Apakah kalian tidak punya hati?"_

"_Bagi kami yang tinggal di daerah konflik, tentu menjadi pemandangan sehari-hari. Hati kami telah mengeras. Tidak ada waktu untuk sekedar memikirkan mereka yang telah tiada. Bagi kami, bertahan hidup adalah yang paling utama. "_

"…"

"_Kami akan bertahan untuk melangsungkan hidup kami. Kami akan bertahan agar ras kami tidak menghilang. Seorang wanita dan pria sudah cukup untuk mempertahankan keturunan kami. "_

"…"

"_Kami akan bertahan. Tidak peduli seribu ras kami akan menghilang. Yang terpenting adalah, jangan sampai ras kami punah. "_

.

**~0o0o0~**

.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

.

**~0o0o0~**

.

Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf jika ada kekurangan dan kesalahan.

Untuk Chapter tiga, saya tidak janji. Mulai saat ini sampai tahun depan saya akan sibuk, jadi kemungkinan fic ini akan sangat lama update. Saya tidak tahu bisa update kapan, bisa terjadi sampai tahun depan tidak update.

Bagi yang menanti fic ini, saya berterima kasih. Doakan saya tahun depan dapat selesai sesuai target dan saya bisa bernapas lega, sehingga saya bisa bebas melanjutkan fic saya^^

Tapi kalau ada waktu luang dan saya tidak sedang dalam mode 'malas', saya akan mencoba menyicilnya^^

Nah, terima kasih bagi anda yang telah meReview, Favorite, dan Alert fic saya.

Terimakasih pada Reviewer dan Reader^^

Sampai jumpa di Chap tiga (yang entah kapan bisa update^^a)~

**_HyeFye_**


	3. Chapter 3

~DREAM~

(Another World)

xxx

Hyefye

Xxx

Diclaimer: Themselves

Genre: Fantasy – Romance – General

Pair: BL/SLASH/Sho-Ai – Straight (Official & Unofficial)

Cast:

EXO

KrisTao, SuLay, ChanBaek, ChenMin, KaiSoo, Hunhan.

TVXQ/DB5K/TH5K

ChangMin

SJ

Kyuhyun,

SMfamily

and

Other

~0o0o0~

.

Seingat Luhan, ketika matanya belum terpejam, ia berada di kamarnya. Membaringkan diri di kasur empuknya yang nyaman, bukan di sebuah tempat dengan langit-langit yang di penuhi dedaunan.

Beberapa kali Luhan memejamkan mata berharap ia _bermimpi_. Namun pemandangan yang dipantulkan retinanya adalah sama, dedaunan yang hampir menutup langit. Hanya memberi sedikit celah untuk sinar matahari masuk ke tempatnya berbaring.

Perlahan-lahan Luhan mengerakkan tubuhnya, dimulai dari jari-jari tangannya. Setelah merasa badanya tidak kaku, Luhan mendudukkan diri. Kaki kirinya ia tekuk untuk menopang tangan kirinya. Matanya menelisik sekitar.

Hutan.

Itulah yang terlintas dipikirannya. Ia berada di hutan. Terdampar.

Luhan berdiri. Menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya yang diyakini terkena kotoran kerena tubuhnya yang terbaring di tanah tadi. Setelah merasa bersih, ia melangkahkan kakinya. Mencari jalan.

Begitu banyak pertanya-pertanyaan menghampirinya. Namun ia pendam, ia akan mengemukankan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya setelah menemukan orang lain. Luhan berjalan dengan mata yang awas, ia mengawasi setiap jalan yang ia lewatin.

Rasa was-was tentu menghantuinya, bagaimanapun saat ini ia berada di hutan belantara. Kapan saja bahaya akan menghampirinya, karena ia ia harus selalu waspada walau sebenarnya ketakutan jelas ia rasakan.

Setepak demi setapak, Luhan melangkah. Cukup lama ia berjalan namun belum juga ia temukan jalan keluar. Saat ini yang terpampang di hadapannya adalah sebuah sungai. Sungai dengan riak air yang tenang. Luhan berjalan menghampiri sungai tersebut. _Kalau ada sungai, akan ada kehidupan. Aku harus mengikuti lajur sungai ini, mungkin aku bisa menemukan pemukiman_. '

Luhan memutuskan menyusuri sungai tersebut. beruntung alur sungai itu tidak melalui hutan yang gelap. Sungai itu memisahkan hutan tempat Luhan terdampar dengan hutan lain yang berada di sebrangnya.

Selama menyusuri sungai, Luhan tidak menemukan hewan apapun. Bahkan ikan, buaya atau ular pun tidak ia temui, hal itu membuatnya putus asa. Putus asa dengan meyakini akan bertemu seseorang.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh kebelakang, mengukur jarak yang sudah ia tempuh. Dahi Luhan berkerut. '_aneh_. ' Pikir Luhan. Ia menajamkan matanya mencoba melihat tempat dimana ia menemukan sungai, namun tidak ia temukan. '_sejauh apa aku berjalan?_' pikir Luhan lagi.

Setelah merasa jauh berjalan, Luhan menyadari sesuatu. ia tidak merakan lelah. Itulah yang membuatnya menoleh ke belakang. Luhan memperkirakan sejauh apa ia telah berjalan, dari awal ia menemukan dirinya terdampar. Luhan mengelengkan kepalanya berberapa kali. Ia memutuskan tidak ambil pusing dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Terik matahari membuat tenggorokannya kering. Luhan membutuhkan air! Mata Luhan melirik riak air di sungai, sejujurnya ia tergoda dengan air tersebut. namun Luhan tidak berani meminumnya. Pikiran-pikiran negative menghampirinya jika ia meminum air sungai. Pikiran seperti, _bagaimana kalau ada yang kencing ke sungai? Bagaimana kalau saat minum ada hewan kecil yang ikut terminun? Bagaimana kalau saat aku hendak mengambil air, akan ada buaya atau ular? _Atau _bagaimana kalau aku minum perutku akan mual-mual?_

Dengan pemikiran-pemikiran itu, Luhan akhinya memutuskan untuk menahan dahaganya.

**~0o0o0~**

Baiklah, kali ini Luhan menyerah! Dahaganya sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Luhan memutuskan, jika sampai di belokan sungai ia tidak menemukan orang, ia akan meminun air sungai. Apapun risikonya!

Dengan langkah cepat, Luhan berjalan menuju belokan sungai. Dalam hati ia berharap akan bertemu orang lain selain dirinya, dan yang paling penting orang itu membawa air minum. Air minum yang telah dimasak terlebih dahulu!

Begitu sampai di belokan, Luhan menahan napas. Matanya menatap penuh haru pemandangan yang terpampang di depannya. Oh, betapa ia sangat beruntung! Dengan mata berbinar-binar, Luhan melangkah cepat. Luhan merentangkan tangannya. Ia berlari kecil dan…

**BRUK**

Memeluk seseorang.

Ya, akhirnya Luhan menemukan orang lain selain dirinya! Oh, betapa Luhan ingin menari!

"HEI!Lepaskan aku!"

Seseorang yang dipeluk Luhan berontak. Ia mengerak-gerkakan tubuhnya mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan erat Luhan.

"LEPAS! " Teriak orang itu sambil melepas tangan Luhan yang memeluknya erat. Tubuh seseorang itu berhasil lepas dari jeratan tangan Luhan. "SIAPA KAU!?" seseorang itu menunjuk Luhan dengan penuh amarah. Matanya menatap tajam Luhan.

Reaksi yang ditunjukkan Luhan sangat berbeda jauh. Bukannya terkejut Luhan malah menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya, matanya berbinar-binar, bibirnya tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan. Oh, Luhan seperti melihat malaikat penolongnya.

Melihat sikap yang ditunjukkan Luhan, seseorang itu merasakan tubuhnya merinding tiba-tiba. "KE-kenapa menatapku seperti itu, Hah!" bentak seseorang itu.

Luhan melebarkan senyumnya, "Akhirnya…" ucap Luhan masih dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, "Aku menemukan orang lain!" pekiknya senang.

Oke, Luhan membuat seseorang di depannya semakin merinding. 'Gila!' itulah yang berada di pikirannya.

**GREP**

Luhan meraih kedua tangan seseorang itu dan mengenggamnya erat. "Akhirnya aku menemukan manusia," ucap Luhan penuh haru.

Seseorang itu menatap Luhan intens. Ia meneliti penampilan Luhan, 'tidak seperti orang gila. Terlalu rapi untuk penampilan orang gila. ' Pikir seseorang itu.

"Tuan, aku butuh pertolonganmu. " Mohon Luhan. Kali ini tatapan matanya mampu menandingi tatapan mata kucing yang memelas.

Seseorang itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Tidak kuat melihat tatapan mata Luhan, "A-apa?" gugupnya.

Luhan tersenyum senang, "Aku hauuss~" ucap Luhan memelas.

Seseorang itu melepaskan tangan Luhan dan beralih meronggoh tasnya yang terletak di sampingnya. Ia mengambil sebuah botol berukuran sedang, kemudian memberiikannya pada Luhan. "Minumlah. "

Dengan cepat Luhan menyambar botol itu dan meminumnya dengan tidak sabar. Setelah puas, Luhan memberiikan botol tersebut pada pemiliknya dan memasang senyum manis. "Terima kasih. " Ucap Luhan tulus.

Seseorang itu mengambil botol minumnya. Ia mengoyang-goyangkan botol tersebut dan membuatnya menatap Luhan tidak percaya, "KENAPA DIHABISKAN!?" jeritnya pilu.

Luhan hanya memasang senyum tidak bersalahnya, "Maaf. Aku haus sekali hehehe…"

Seseorang itu menghela napas. "Sudahlah!" ucupnya sambil memasukkan kembali botol minumnya. Tidak memperdulikan Luhan, ia berjalan begitu saja, meninggalkan Luhan.

Melihat seseorang itu pergi, Luhan mengejarnya. "Tunggu, tuan!" Luhan meraih bahu seseorang itu membuat langkah mereka terhenti.

"Apa!" ketus seseorang itu.

"Aku ikut denganmu. Aku terdampar disini, aku tidak tahu harus kemana. "

Seseorang itu mengernyit, "Kau… terdampar?" tanya seseorang itu penuh keraguan.

Luhan mengangguk. "Tolong aku. Tiba-tiba saja aku berada disini, padahal seingat aku, aku berada di kamarku. " Jelas Luhan. Luhan memegang ujung baju seseorang itu, menahannya agar tidak meninggalkan Luhan.

"Kau bukan penduduk disini?" tanyanya lagi tidak memperdulikan penjelasan Luhan.

Kembali Luhan mengangguk. "Bahkan aku tidak tahu ini dimana. " Lesu Luhan.

"Hmm…" seseorang itu Nampak berpikir. Ia kembali melihat penampilan Luhan. "Kau tidak bohong. Baiklah, kau ikut denganku. "

Luhan melepaskan baju seseorang itu, ia membungkuk. "Terima kasih!" seru Luhan senang.

Seseorang itu terkikik. "Ayo, kau tidak maukan berada di hutan ini lama-lama. " Ajak seseorang itu sambil berlalu.

Luhan mengikuti langkah seseorang itu, menyamakan langkahnya agar berjalan beriringan. Luhan memperhatikan seseorang itu, "Tuan. " Panggil Luhan.

Seseorang itu menatap Luhan sekilas, "Apa?"

"Kita- aku berada dimana?" tanya Luhan.

Seseorang itu kembali menatap Luhan sekilas, "Hutan. " Jawab seseorang itu datar.

Luhan berdecak, "Aku tahu! Maksudnya di daerah apa? Negara apa? Pulau apa? Benua apa?"

"_South area_, _Greensea village. _"

Jawaban seseorang itu membuat Luhan terbengong-bengong. "Hah? Nama apa itu? Area selatan? _Desa laut hijau_?""

Seseorang itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Luhan serius. "Darimana asalmu?" tanyanya.

Luhan menatap seseorang itu tidak mengerti. "Asalku?"

"Kau datang darimana?"

Pertanyaan seseorang itu membuat Luhan semakin tidak mengerti, "Tentu saja dari Bumi. Kau pikir aku alien yang akan menginvansi bumi?" jawab Luhan sekenanya.

Seseorang itu berdecak, "Bagaimana caranya kau berada di hutan ini?"

Luhan menghela napas, "Itulah. Aku sendiri binggung bagaimana aku bisa berada disini. Yang aku tahu, ketika aku membuka mata aku sudah berada di dalam hutan. Karena itu, aku bertanya padamu aku berada dimana. "

Kini giliran seseorang itu yang menghela napas. '_Lagi_. . ' bisik seseorang itu.

"Kau berkata seseuatu?" tanya Luhan yang samar-samar mendengar bisikan seseorang itu.

Seseorang itu menggeleng, ia kembali membalikkan badannya dan mulai melangkah. "Sebaiknya kau ikut aku. " Ucapnya sebelum melangkah, "Ah, dan jangan berisik. " Tambahnya.

Luhan terpaku mendengar perintah seseorang itu, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia mengikuti seseorang itu. 'Daripada aku mati konyol di hutan. ' Batin Luhan.

.

~0o0o0~

.

Ok, rasanya mulut Luhan sudah gatal untuk mengeluarkan berbagai macam kata. Sejak matahari tepat di kepalanya sampai matahari mulai sembunyi, seseorang itu terus berjalan dalam diam. Luhan tentu tidak ingin ditinggal, karena itu ia lebih memilih diam dan mengekori seseorang itu.

Tapi sungguh! Hari mulai gelap dan mereka belum juga keluar hutan! Menyusuri sungai yang seperti tidak berujung membuat Luhan ingin membelah sungai itu. Betapa Luhan seperti sendiri, orang di depannya seperti tidak menganggapnya, atau mungkin memang begitu.

Baiklah, Luhan sudah tidak tahan!

**BUK**

Belum sempat Luhan membuka mulut, seseorang itu tiba-tiba berhenti dan membuat Luhan menubruk punggung orang itu. "HEI!Kenapa berhenti tiba-tiba!?" kesal Luhan.

Bukannya mendapat jawaban, seseorang itu malah berbalik dan membekap mulut Luhan dan mengunci tubuhnya. Tanpa memeri jeda, seseorang itu membawa Luhan ke sebuah semak-semak yang cukup tinggi. Luhan memberiontak, Namun apalah dayanya, tenaga seseorang itu terlalu kuat.

Seseorang itu membanting tubuhnya ke pohon besar yang berdiri kokoh dekat semak-semak. Menyenderkan tubuhnya dan membawa Luhan menyender pada tubuhnya, tanpa melepaskan bekapan mulutnya dan malah semakin erat mengunci tubuh Luhan.

"Diam. "

Sebuah desisan yang membuat bulu kuduk Luhan menegang. Entah kenapa desisan perintah itu membuatnya merinding dan membuatnya bungkam. Luhan hanya mampu berdoa agar orang yang membekapnya tidak berbuat macam-macam.

Luhan melirik seseorang itu dari sudut matanya. Seseorang itu memalingkan wajahnya, mengintip ke celah semak-semak. Seperti mengawasi sesuatu. Luhan mengikuti seseorang itu, ia melihat melalui celah semak-semak. Belum melihat apapun yang aneh, telinga Luhan mendengar suara tapak kuda mendekat. Mendengar suara langkah kuda, entah kenapa membuat Luhan berkeringat dingin.

Suara langkah kuda semakin mendekat, sampai akhirnya Luhan melihat sebuah kuda hitam yang ditunggangi oleh seorang berzirah dan membawa pedang melalui celah semak-semak. Kuda tersebut sangat besar dan Luhan tidak dapat melihat wajah sosok berzirah itu. Langkah kuda itu berhenti tepat beberapa meter dari semak-semak tempat Luhan dan seseorang itu bersembunyi.

Sosok berzirah itu seperti mencari sesuatu. ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah dengan tangan yang siap melepas pedang dari tempatnya. Satu hal yang dapat Luhan simpulkan, sosok itu (mungkin) mencari seseorang yang tengah membekap Luhan. Luhan berkesimpulan seperti itu karena tingkah orang yang membekapnya, langsung bersembunyi begitu sosok berzirah itu muncul. Mencurigakan.

Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia ragu, apakah ia harus berontak dan memberiitahu sosok berzirah itu bahwa yang ia cari tengah membekapnya. Namun entah kenapa ia merasa harus bersembunyi dan tidak memberiitahukan keberadaan mereka. Luhan merasakan aura aneh dari sosok berzirah itu, aura yang sangat kuat dan mengerikan.

Beberapa saat dalam posisi yang sangat tidak nyaman, akhirnya sosok berzirah itu berlalu. Luhan dapat bernapas lega kala bekapan seseorang itu lepas. Luhan menghirup oksigen sepuasnya, ia mengusap-usap dadanya. Sepintas Luhan mendengar helaan napas lega dari seseorang yang tadi membekapnya. Terlalu tegang gara-gara tadi, Luhan tidak sadar kuncian di tubuhnya terlepas, Luhan malah tetap bersandar pada tubuh seseorang itu.

"Menyingkir dari tubuhku. Kau berat. "

Oh, sungguh sebuah perintah yang datar. Luhan segera melepaskan diri, ia jengkel sendiri mendengar perintah seseorang itu. 'siapa juga yang memulai. ' Dongkol Luhan. Luhan membenarkan duduknya, kemudian menatap seseorang itu, "Kenapa harus bersembunyi?" tanya Luhan tanpa basi-basi.

Seseorang itu berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya, "Aku belum mau mati. " Jawabnya tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya membesihkan pakaiannya dari debu yang mungkin menempel.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya mendengar jawaban itu. Luhan sontak menegakkan tubuhnya, "Kau buronan!?" tuding Luhan. Telunjuknya menunjuk seseorang itu.

Seseorang itu menyingkirkan telunjuk Luhan setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya, "Kau pikir hanya buronan saja yang meregang nyawa?" dengan ekspresi datar seseorang itu berkata.

"Kalau bukan, kenapa bersembunyi?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Seseorang itu berdecak, "Aku belum mau mati. " Jawabnya lagi.

Kini Luhan yang berdecak, "Itu bukan jawaban!"

"Kau bertanya, aku menjawab. " Cuek seseorang itu. Ia melangkah keluar dari semak-semak. "Ikut atau tidak?" tanyanya ketika tidak mendapati Luhan mengikutinya.

Luhan yang jengkel hanya mengikuti dalam diam. 'Percuma berdebat dengan si datar ini. ' jengkel Luhan dalam hati.

Ketika langkah kaki Luhan mulai mengikuti seseorang itu, tubuh Luhan tiba-tiba kaku. Tubuh Luhan seperti membeku…

**SRET**

Begitu cepat. Bahkan Luhan tidak sempat mengerjapkan mata. Kejadian yang sungguh secepat kilat. Luhan hanya mampu menelan Ludahnya kasar, keringat dingin kembali mengalir.

Sudut matanya menatap penuh ketakutan pada pedang yang berkilat tajam. Sebuah pedang yang akan mengores lehernya kalau sedikit saja Luhan bergerak. Bibir Luhan bergetar, ia sungguh sangat syok. Entah bagaimana caranya sosok berzirah itu kini berada di belakangnya dengan tangan yang mengacungkan pedang pada leher Luhan.

Posisi Luhan sungguh sangat membahayakan nyawanya. Tubuhnya berhenti dengan tidak nyaman, kapan saja tubuh Luhan bisa tumbang karena kesulitan menyeimbangkan tubuh. Tubuhnya terhimpit antara pedang dan kuda yang ditunggangi sosok berzirah.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Seseorang bereaksi sama seperti Luhan. Terkejut. Dengan tatapan matanya, Luhan meminta tolong. Luhan sangat berharap seseorang itu tidak berdiam diri saja, menyaksikan Luhan yang berada diambang maut.

Demi apapun, cukup lama mereka dalam posisi yang sama. Seseorang itu masih terdiam, sedangkan sosok berzirah itu mulai menunjukkan pergerakan. Luhan sungguh tidak tahan dengan keadaan ini! seseorang itu tetap di tempat meski sosok berzirah mulai menggerakkan pedangnya ke arah kanan dengan sangat lambat.

Sungguh Luhan ingin menangis. Ah, tidak. Luhan sudah menitikan air mata. Pedang itu semakin bergerak, seperti bersiap melukai leher Luhan. Luhan memejamkan matanya, tidak ingin melihat pergerak pedang itu. Siap tidak siap, Luhan harus menerima jika ia mati dengan kepala yang terpenggal dan di tempat asing.

Luhan dapat merasakan hembusan angin mengalir disekitar lehernya. Mengelitiki leher Luhan, mengusap leher Luhan dengan lembut. Entah mengapa Luhan tidak merasakan keberadaan pedang itu, yang ia rasakan hanya aliran angin yang mengelilingi lehernya.

Penasaran denganapa yang terjadi, perlahan Luhan membuka matanya. Sedikit demi sedikit, sampai…

**GREP**

Tangan Luhan ditarik seseorang.

tidak sempat melihat apa yang terjadi, Luhan merasa tubuhnya sedikit melayang. Kakinya seakan bergerak sendiri, mengikuti langkah seseorang yang menariknya. Focus Luhan buyar, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, berlari bersama seseorang itu yang membawanya lari dari sosok berzirah. Samar-samar Luhan mendengar langkah kuda dari arah belakang.

Luhan memutar padangannya ke belakang, dengan jelas matanya melihat sosok berzirah itu mengejarnya dan seseorang itu. Deru napas terdengar putus-putus, tenggorokannya terasa kering karena mereka berlari cukup lama.

Aneh,Luhan merasa aneh karena sosok berzirah itu tak mampu menggapai mereka.

Tidak memperdulikan hal itu, Luhan kembali menatap seseorang yang masih membawa dirinya berlari. Aneh, itulah yang terpikir oleh Luhan menginggak kejadian tadi.

.

~0o0o0~

.

Luhan menatap sekeliling. Entah sejak kapan Luhan dan seseorang itu telah keluar dari hutan. Saat ini mereka menyusuri jalan yang sepi, samping kiri dan kanan mereka penuh pepohonan yang menjadi batas hutan. Luhan sangat bersyukur sosok berzirah itu tidak mengikuti mereka, lebih tepatnya kehilangan jejak mereka.

Luhan menatap punggung orang yang berjalan di depannya, ia membutuhkan penjelasan. Luhan berjalan mensejajarkan langkah, menarik lengan orang itu untuk berhenti melangkah. "Aku butuh penjelasan. " Tegas Luhan.

Orang itu menatap Luhan datar, "Akan kujelaskan," melepas tangan Luhan, "Tapi tidak disini. " Putusnya dan kembali melangkah.

Luhan mengeram, ia membutuhkan jawaban sekarang. Tapi melihat keadaan sekitar yang tidak memungkinkan, Luhan memilih mengikuti orang itu.

Orang itu menuntun Luhan memasuki hutan kembali, namun tidak sampai dalam. Hanya berjarak lima meter dari jalan tadi, orang itu melangkah mendekati sebuah pohon yang tumbang. Orang itu duduk di pohon tumbang yang, tangannya menepuk tempat disampingnya, menyuruh Luhan duduk.

Luhan menurut, ia duduk dengan memberii jarak. Sejujurnya Luhan merasa lelah, beruntung ia bisa duduk beristirahat. Hembusan angin malam membuatnya sidikit nyaman, karrna tubuhnya butuh udara karena kegerahan.

"Sebelumnya, aku memintamu untuk memalsukan namamu. "

Luhan tersentak kaget. Orang itu memulai tiba-tiba dan dengan kalimat yang mengejutkan. Tanpa basa-basi.

"Kenapa? Aku bahkan belum memberiitahu siapa namaku. "

Orang itu meraih tangan kanan Luhan, mengambil sesuatu. "Ini," orang itu menunjukkan sesuatu yang diambil dari Luhan, "Jangan pernah kau lepaskan, menghilangkannya, dan jangan sampai rusak. "

Dahi Luhan berkerut, "Apa itu? Kau dapat dari mana?"

"Ini milikmu. " Orang itu memasangkan kembali benda itu pada tangan kanan Luhan, "Kau tidak menyadarinya?"

Luhan menggeleng, "Aku tidak peduli dengan itu, yang aku pedulikan adalah aku berada dimana dan mengapa sosok berzirah itu mengejar kita?"

Orang itu menatap Luhan serius, "Daerah ini adalah _South area_. Area ini dikelilingi oleh hutan, pemukiman warga sangat jauh dari hutan. Untuk ke pemukiman, membutuhkan perjalanan 23 jam dengan berjalan kaki. Dari hutan perbatasan, membutuhkan waktu 7 jam perjalanan untuk menuju pemukiman. "

Luhan mengangguk menanggapi, sejujurnya ia tidak ingin dan tidak peduli nama serta waktu perjalanan ke pemukiman –yang etah berada dimana-. Yang ia butuhkan adalah mengetahui tempat apa ini? Luhan tidak memperdulikan penjelasan yang di jelaskan oleh. . .

SEBUAH KOTAK SUARA!

Ya, penjelasan yang panjang nan lebar itu bukan keluar dari mulut si datar, melainkan dari sebuah kotak suara!

Luhan sangat jengkel! Ingin sekali ia melempar kotak suara yang menjelaskan dengan bertele-tele. Luhan menatap orang itu yang memasang wajah datar, dan hanya memerhatikan kotak suara itu.

"Bisa ke intinya!?" Potong Luhan dengan jengkel, Luhan menutup paksa kotak suara itu dan menatap si manusia datar.

Orang itu berdecak, ia memasukkan kotak suara itu ke dalam saku bawah pakaiannya. "Intinya kau berada di **Dream World**!"

Luhan melonggo mendengar jawaban itu. Bibirnya terbuka, sebelah alisnya terangkat, dan…

"Huahahhahahahha…"

Luhan tertawa kemudian.

Seseorang itu menatap Luhan jengah. Tawa Luhan yang terbahak membuatnya telinganya berdengung, belum lagi Luhan tertawa hampir terjatuh. "Berlebihan. " Cibirnya.

Luhan menghentikan tawanya mendengar cibiran si datar. Ia mencoba mengatur napasnya yang putus-putus, "Hei, tuan. Leluconmu tidak seru! Mana ada dunia macam itu hahha…"

"Saat ini kau bisa tertawa dan tidak mempercayainya, namun kau akan menangis saat mengetahui kalau yang ku katakan adalah benar dan nyata. "

Luhan menatap seseorang itu remeh, "Ayolah, mana ada dunia macam itu. Kau pikir ini film bergenre fantasi yang digarap _WB*, WD*, DW*, _atau_ 20CF*_!"

Seseorang itu menatap Luhan malas, "Tentu saja ada, dan saat ini kau berada di _Dream World_. dunia ini hanya 'orang-orang tertentu' yang bisa memasukinya, kau salah satunya. "

Luhan menatap seseorang itu ragu, kemudian ia menatap penampilan seseorang itu dari atas ke bawah. pakaian yang dipakai seseorang itu seperti pemburu. Mana mungkinkan masih ada orang yang berburu, terlebih di kota. Lalu hutan… Luhan pikir hutan Amazon tidak seperti hutan diamana ia berada, yah meski Luhan belum pernah ke hutan Amazon –dan tentunya Luhan tidak ingin ke Amazon.

Cukup lama Luhan bergelut dengan pikirannya, ia tertawa paksa. "Apa kau gila!?" tanya Luhan sedikit membentak.

"Tidak. Kau yang gila. " Jawab seseorang itu santai membalikkan celaan Luhan dengan wajah yang masih datar.

Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya, ia menunjuk seseorang itu, "Kau yang gila! Mana ada dunia macam itu!?"

Seseorang itu kini mendengus, "Kenyataannya kau berada disini, tuan!" gemasnya karena masih saja Luhan tidak peraya. Padahal ia sudah mengatakan hal yang sama. 'menyebalkan. ' Pikirnya.

Luhan menurunkan telunjuknya dan bersidekap, "Oyeah? Lalu bisa kau jelaskan kenapa aku bisa berada disini?" tuntut Luhan.

Seseorang itu terdiam, membuat Luhan tersenyum remeh. "Tidak bisa, eh?" ejek Luhan.

Seseorang itu menatap Luhan serius, membuat Luhan bergidik. "Krystalmu," jawabnya seraya menunjuk gelang Luhan.

Luhan sontak menatap gelangnya, "Krystal ini?" Luhan mengangkat tangannya yang terdapat gelang dan menunjuk gelangnya.

Seseorang itu mengangguk, "Ya. Krystal itu yang membawamu. Seperti yang ku katakan tadi, hanya 'orang-orang tertentu' yang bisa ke dunia ini. "

"Tapi mengapa? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu pasti. Yang jelas," seseorang itu menghampiri Luhan dan menyentuh pergelangan tangan Luhan dimana gelang itu berada. "Kau ke dunia ini karena Krystal yang berada di gelangmu. "

"Bagaimana caraku untuk kembali?" tanya Luhan dengan tatapan memohon.

Seseorang itu menghela napas, "Tidak tahu. " Jawabnya membuat Luhan kecewa, "Yang jelas selama kau berada disini, kau harus mengunakan nama samaran. Apakah kau mengalami suatu kejadian sebelum mengenakan gelang ini?" tanya seseorang itu.

Luhan mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi beberapa waktu kebelakang. Sampai ia menemukan ingatan dimana ia mengalami kejadian aneh, Luhan mengangguk. "Apa kau bersama dengan teman-temanmu saat itu?" tanya seseorang itu lagi dan Luhan kembali mengangguk.

"Teman-temanmu akan mengalami hal yang sama denganmu. "

Perkataan seseorang itu membuat mata Luhan melebar, "Mak-maksudmu?"

"Mereka akan terdampar ke dunia ini sama sepertimu. Dan kemungkinan kalian akan terdampar di tempat yang berbeda. "

Luhan menelan ludahnya paksa, "Kau tidak seriuskan?" tanyanya takut-takut.

Seseorang itu menggeleng, "Saat dimana kau dan teman-temanmu akan memasuki dunia ini, kalian akan mendengar suara lonceng yang berdering. kalian tidak akan bisa menghindar. "

"Bagaimana kau tahu, apakah kau–"

SRET

Belum sempat Luhan bertanya, Luhan dikagetkan dengan keberadaan sebuah pedang yang menebas lengannya. Tubuh Luhan kaku. Ia tidak bisa melangkah kala pedang itu menjauh dan bersiap menebasnya kembali. Luhan menutup matanya karena ia tidak ingin melihat apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya.

Pedang itu berayun siap menebas tangan Luhan yang mengucurkan darah. Pedang yang diayun oleh sosok berzirah yang tiba-tiba muncul, hanya tinggal beberapa senti mengenai lengan Luhan…

**BRUG**

Sebuah bunyi yang mengisyaratkan sesuatu terjatuh. Bunyi yang diakibatkan oleh tubuh Luhan yang terhempas ke tanah berumput.

.

**~0o0o0~**

.

Luhan tertawa miris mengingat semua kejadian itu. Kejadian yang terjadi dalam waktu satu malam, namun seakan telah berlalu lama.

Luhan kini hanya menertawakan dirinya, menangisi nasibnya yang kembali terdampar di dunia entah berantah. Waktu itu Luhan merasa biasa saja, karena ia belum begitu mempercayainya. Namun kini ia mempercayaianya.

Sejujurnya Luhan tidak begitu keberatan jika hanya dirinya saja yang berada di dunia entah berantah ini. tapi dengan keterlibatan teman-temnanya, Luhan merasakan hidupnya akan berat. Belum lagi mereka terdampar di tempat yang berbeda-beda. Bagaimana cara mereka bertemu? Mencarinya pun percuma karena baik Luhan dan empat temannya baru memasukinya.

Saat ini Luhan terdampar di sebuah tempat yang di penuhi tebing bebatuan. Jalanan dari tanah kering dengan pasir yang melekat, cuaca yang cukup gersang seperti di padang pasir. Mungkin jika berada di dunianya, Luhan seperti berada di timur tengah –walaupun Luhan belum pernah ke timur tengah.

Luhan mendudukkan diri di sebuah batu yang cukup besar, ia berada diantara tebing yang mengapit jalan selebar tiga meter. Dihadapannya terdapat padang pasir yang membentang luas. Beruntung saat ini angin mengaliri setiap ruang udara, setidaknya Luhan tidak begitu kepanasan.

Yang Luhan pertanyakan sekarang adalah ia berada di daerah apa? Dekatkah dengan pemukiman? Apakah ia akan bertemu dengan orang baik atau orang jahat? Dan yang terpenting adalah… ia kelaparan!

Luhan memperhatikan pasir-pasir yang tertiup angin, mencoba mengalihkan rasa lapar yang melanda. "Ukh.. kenapa aku terdampar di gurun?" gerutu Luhan.

Luhan membuka jaket tanpa lengan yang ia kenakan, hawa di sekitarnya mulai terasa panas. Kini hanya kaus dalam tanpa lengan yang membalut tubuhnya. "Kalau terus berada disini, bisa-bisa aku akan berubah menjadi Kai!" Luhan memainkan Jaket tanpa lengan yang berada ditangannya, "Sepertinya aku akan menjadi kembaran Kai. Kulitku mulai berubah kecoklatan… ugh!"

Yah tidak heran kulit Luhan mulai berubah warna, karena ia berada di tempat itu hampir seharian. Ia tidak mengetahui jam berapa saat ini, karena ia tidak membawa jam. Ia hanya merasa hari mulai branjak sore. Luhan tiba ketika cuaca masih sejuk, mungkin sekitar pukul tujuh pagi.

Luhan tidak berani melangkah. Ia menunggu. Menunggu akan ada orang yang mungkin melewati jalan dimana ia berada. Selai itu mana berani ia beranjak, karena berada di tempat semacam padang pasir merupakan medan yang berbahaya. Jika Luhan melangkah, kemungkinan ia akan tersesat. Tapi jika berdiam diripun, kemungkinan akan ada badai pasir menerjang.

Luhan lebih memilih pasrah dengan menunggu.

dalam kegiatan menunggunya –kalau menunggu itu bisa dikategorikan kegiatan– , Luhan bersenandung dengan suara yang cukup keras. Berharap akan ada yang mendengarnya dan menghampirinya. Luhan terus bersenandung dengan kepala yang ia tengokkan kesegala arah.

Luhan putus asa, ia lelah bersenandung dan menghetikan senandungnya. Ia menghela napas pelan. Kepalanya tertuduk, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ugh… sungguh memalukan jika ia menangis. Tapi siapa juga yang peduli? Disaat seperti ini menjadi sok kuat bukanlah suatu yang hebat! Yang hebat saat ini adalah ia harus bertahan hidup!

Oke, bertahan hidup. Dan Luhan… ia tidak yakin akan mampu menjalaninya. Oh, air matanya mulai menetes. Luhan kini dilingkupi rasa takut yang sangat. Ia takut mati di tempat yang ugh.. Luhan tidak ingin menyebutnya!

Disaat ia dilanda ketakutan, ia merasakan tiupan angin yang cukup kencang. Angin itu tepat berada di atasnya, "Sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan habis…" sedihnya.

"Hanya beginikah hidupku? Aku belum pernah berpacaran. Ciuman pertamaku bahkan diambil Tao! Aku ingin menikah, mempunyai anak, cucu, membahagiakan orangtuaku… dan teman-temanku… AKU BELUM SEMPAT MENGAKU BAHWA AKULAH YANG MENYEMBUNYIKAN CELANA DALAM MEREKA SEMUAAAAA!"

**BRUGH**

Bersamaan dengan teriakan Luhan, sesuatu terjatuh di hadapan Luhan.

Suasana hening seketika. Tidak ada jeritan atas pengakuan dosa Luhan, tidak ada angin yang menerpanya, dan tidak ada air mata yang menetes. Saat ini suasana sangat hening. Terlalu hening…

Karena keheningan itu, mata Luhan sampai terbelalak dengan air mata di sudut matanya. Tubuh Luhan membeku. Apa yang terpampang dihadapannya sungguh mampu membuat mulut Luhan mengangga. Oh, betapa Luhan berharap ia sedang bermimpi… ah, oke. Luhan sedang berada dalam dunia mimpi dan itu… sungguh menggelikan!

Setelah beberapa detik Luhan terpaku, Luhan menelan ludahnya paksa. Ia melangkah perlahan, mencoba menghindar dari apa yang berada di depannya. Apa yang berada di depannya sungguh dapat membuat Luhan tinggal nama.

Mata Luhan tidak lepas sedikitpun menatap objek di depannya. Langkah Luhan yang terseret pelan sangat tidak membantu untuk menghindar, apalagi berlari. Kaki Luhan gemetar.

Tubuh Luhan membeku!

Objek di depannya mengeram. Ya, mengeram dengan suara yang mengerikan. Objek di depannya menampilkan gigi-gigi yang… menunjukkan taring semuanya! Yeah, semua gigi yang dimiliki objek tersebut adalah taring. Tidak ada gigi geraham apa lagi gigi susu!

Rasanya Luhan lebih memilih mati dihadang badai pasir dari pada mati diterkam objek di depannya. Belum menerjang Luhan pun, tampang objek di depannya sudah membuat Luhan gemetar dan ingin lenyap. Apalagi ketika ia diserang oleh objek tersebut. objek yang melegenda yang sering disebut…

**NAGA!**

Yaeh! Objek yang berada di hadapan Luhan adalah Naga! Ditekankan! NAGA! Dimana bahasa lainnya adalah **DRAGON**, dan jika diterjemahkan dalam bahasa tetangga adalah **RYU**!

Ingatkan Luhan saat kembali nanti untuk mencari tahu bahasa lain dari NAGA!

Baiklah, objek di hadapan Luhan mendekat ketika Luhan sibuk dengan 'bahasa Naga'. Luhan hanya berdoa agar naga tersebut tiba-tiba berubah menjadi Unicorn dan membawanya pergi dari tempat laknat yang dimana tempat tersebut terdapat hewan legenda yang laknat pula, yaitu.. NAGA!

Bibir Luhan bergerak-gerak merapalkan doa. Ia berdoa agar aka nada orang yang berjiwa pahlawan, kalau perlu pahlawa tersebut tanpa tanda jasa, menolong Luhan dengan Cuma-Cuma tanpa embel-embel imbalan.

Semakin dekat Naga itu, mata Luhan terpejam erat. Sepertinya ia siap mati. Yah, Luhan siap mati kapan saja karena kini Luhan dapat merasakan yang namanya napas naga. Ingatkan Luhan kembali jika ia selamat dan pulang, Luhan harus menceritakan bagaimana rasanya dan bau dari napas naga yang sebenarnya.

Sekarang Luhan menahan napas. Ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh pundaknya. Luhan tidak berani membuka mata sampai…

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sampai sebuah pertanyaan yang keluar dari makhluk yang Luhan yakini adalah manusia, mengalunkan untaian kata yang seperti nyanyian surga bagi Luhan.

Luhan sontak membuka matanya. Dan hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah penampakan wajah yang rupawan dengan garis wajah yang tegas. Tatapan mata yang tajam, hidung yang mancung, kulit putih bersih… dan JARAK YANG TERLALU DEKAT!

Bolehkan Luhan pingsan sekarang?

"Hei, aku bertanya padamu!"

Luhan sontak memundurkan langkahnya, ia terkejut karena tepukan yang dilakukan oleh orang yang berada di depannya. Karena langkah yang begitu cepat, Luhan tersandung kakinya sendiri dan menyebabkan dirinya terjatuh.

"Ck, apa harus bereaksi berlebihan seperti itu?"

Orang yang berada di hapan Luhan itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Menatap Luhan jengkel karena tingkah Luhan yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Luhan sendiri sedang meringgis.

Melihat Luhan yang meringgis, orang itu menjulurkan tangannya dengan badan yang ia bungkukkan sedikit. Membantu Luhan untuk berdiri kembali. Luhan yang melihat uluran tangan orang itu, menerimanya dan menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. "Terima kasih." Ujar Luhan.

Orang itu hanya mengangguk dan melepaskan tangannya. Luhan menepuk-nepuk celananya terkena pasir, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya orang itu lagi.

Luhan menatap orang itu setelah membersihkan celananya, "Aku… tersesat." Jawab Luhan dengan bibir yang tersunging kaku.

Orang itu menatap penampilan Luhan, "Darimana asalmu?" tanyanya.

"Dari … emm… _Greensea_." Jawab Luhan ragu. Mana mungkin ia mengatakan hal sebenarnya, tentu ia tidak mau mengambil risiko. Setidaknya dengan menuruti 'orang itu' Luhan (berharap) bisa sedikit aman, mungkin.

Orang itu mengangguk, "Daerah yang di penuhi pohon. Ck, orang-orang yang selalu menggerutu jika datang kemari." Kata orang itu dengan nada tidak suka. "Untuk apa kau kesini? Bukankah orang-orang seperti kalian tidak suka dengan daerah ini?" ketusnya.

Luhan yang ditanya hanya mengerutkan keningnya, "Tidak suka? Aku memang baru pertama kali ke tempat ini, dan jujur saja aku memang tidak suka. Kenapa kau berkata seakan aku pernah kemari?" heran Luhan.

Orang itu tidak langsung menjawab. Orang itu malah kembali melihat penampilan Luhan. Penampilan Luhan seperti bukan penduduk _Greensea_. Penduduk _Greensea_ memiliki cara berpakaian yang khas. Pakaian mereka khas pakaian pemburu, selalu memakai topi, memakai rompi, membawa panah, dan sandal dengan tali yang diikat sampai diatas mata kaki.

Pakaian yang dikenakan Luhan malah jauh dari cara berpakain penduduk _Greensea_. Lihat saja bajunya yang tanpa lengan, celana coklat panjang dengan beberapa kantung, sepatu boots dengan tali yang mengikat sampai atas, dan tak membawa apapun selain kain yang digenggam Luhan.

"Kau bukan dari _Greensea_."

Ucapan orang itu membuat Luhan tersentak. 'Bagaimana ia bisa tahu?' batin Luhan panic.

"Darimana asalmu sebenarnya?"

Ah, Luhan binggung harus menjawab apa. Ia tidak tahu nama-nama daerah di dunianya berada kini. Luhan terdiam karena berpikir, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus mengatakan hal sebenarnya.

Dalam diamnya, Luhan tidak menyadari makhluk yang membuat Luhan ketakutan kini berada tepat di depannya. Disamping orang yang bertanya padanya. naga itu menatap Luhan dan mengepakkan sayapnya dengan keras.

Kepakan sayap naga itu mampu mengalihkan perhatian Luhan. Luhan sontak menatap naga itu dan menjerit, "HUAAAAAAAA!" Luhan berlari, berlindung di belakang punggung orang itu. "PERGI!" histeris Luhan.

Mendapati reaksi Luhan yang berlebihan (menurutnya), orang itu malah diam tidak memperdulikan Luhan yang kini berteriak minta tolong padanya karena naga itu mendekatkan moncongnya pada Luhan.

"Wuaaa! Tuan singkirkan dia!" Luhan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, berharap naga itu menjauh. Namun bukannya menjauh, naga itu malah menciumi tangan Luhan. Hal itu membuat Luhan semakin histeris dan malah berbalik memeluk orang itu. "Tuan, Kumohon singkirkan dia! Gyaaa! Jangan makan aku!"

Orang itu tetap tidak peduli walau Luhan menarik-narik pakaiannya. "Dia akan mengejarmu kalau aku singkirkan." Ucap orang itu datar.

"APA?" sentak Luhan terkejut.

"Sebaiknya Kau diam saja dan turuti apa kemauannya." Saran –Perintah orang itu.

Luhan melotot, "Kau gila! Aku tidak mau menuruti kemauan naga ini! lagipula, mana aku mengerti apa kemauan naga menyeramkan ini. huwaaaa! Naga sial!" Kesal Luhan disela kegiatannya mengusir naga itu.

Orang itu berbalik menatap Luhan, "**Draco**," ucap orang itu pelan.

Luhan menatap orang itu tidak mengerti, "Eh?" respon Luhan dengan tampang bodohnya.

"Nagaku. Namanya Draco." Jelasnya dengan penekanan pada kata pertama.

Luhan terdiam, mencerna ucapan orang itu. Setelah otaknya mampu mencerna ucapan orang itu, Luhan bemberi tatapan jengkel, "Aku tidak bertanya namanya! Singkirkan dia." Pinta –perintah Luhan. Belum mendapat tanggapan, Luhan menjauh dari orang itu berharap naga yang bernama Draco itu akan kembali pada tuannya.

Sayang, pikiran bodoh Luhan malah membuat naga itu mengikuti langkah Luhan. Semakin Luhan menjauh, semakin naga itu mengikuti. Naga itu mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya, moncongnya mengendus-endus rambut Luhan, dan lidahnya menjulur bermaksud menjilat wajah Luhan.

Selagi Luhan sibuk dengan naga itu, orang itu malah diam memperhatikan dan tidak berbuat apapun untuk membantu. Orang itu memasang wajah datar. Kedua tangannya menyilang di depan dadanya, sedikitpun tidak bereaksi ketika mendengar Luhan yang berteriak-teriak minta tolong padanya untuk menyingkirkan naganya itu.

Orang itu mendengus, "Tidak Bisa." Akhirnya ia menyahuti teriakan-teriakan Luhan. Namun sayang, apa yang disuarakannya mampu membuat mata Luhan hampir keluar dari tempatnya.

"APA!? KAU GILA! Nagamu akan memanggangku!" teriak Luhan histeris ketika Naga itu menyemburkan apinya, walaupun tidak terlalu besar.

Luhan panic. Tidak ada sahutan dari sang pemilik naga. Luhan lari berputar guna menghindari naga yang semakin semangat mengejar Luhan. Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca menatap sang pemilik naga, "OI, Tuan! Singkirkan nagamu!" pinta Luhan dalam kegiatan menghindarnya. Kepalanya sesekali menatap kedepan dank e sang pemilik naga yang masih diam.

Ok, kini sudut mata Luhan digenangi air mata. Yang bagaimana tidak, naga itu menyembur-nyemburkan apinya pada Luhan. Dan Luhan masih berputar-putar di sekitar menghindari api itu sambil berteriak,

"_GYAAAAA! JANGAN BAKAR PANTATKU!"_

.

**~0o0o0~**

.

Xiumin menatap jengkel pada pemuda (yang diyakini Xiumin lebih muda darinya) yang duduk di depannya. Pemuda itu sejak tadi tidak mengeluarkan suara. Tangan pemuda itu sibuk mengelap belati yang sebenarnya sudah berkilat tajam.

Sudah sejak enam jam lalu Xiumin berada di tempat yang tidak ia kenali bersama pemuda di depannya. Saat pertama kali Xiumin _terbangun_, reaksinya tidak berbeda dengan Chanyeol dan Luhan. Ketika pemuda di depannya ini menjelaskan dia berada dimana, reaksinya lebih dari Chanyeol dan Luhan. Xiumin syok dan terus menerus menanyakan hal yang sama, "Aku berada diamana?"

Pertanyaan Xiumin hanya di jawab sebanyak tiga kali oleh pemuda itu pada awalnya. Pemuda itu tidak menggubris Xiumin sampai Xiumin bertanya untuk ke 20 dan ke 22 kali. Jengkel dengan Xiumin, pemuda itu beralih mengelap belatinya.

Xiumin dengan kesabaran terakhirnya kembali menanyakan hal yang sama, "Dimana ini?" tanyanya berharap jawaban yang keluar dari pemuda di hadapannya berbeda.

Pemuda itu menghentikan kegiatanya, ia menatap Xiumin kesal. "Berhenti menanyakannya!" sentak pemuda itu.

Xiumin menciut mendengar sentakan pemuda itu, "Tapi–"

Pemuda itu berdiri tiba-tiba, "Kau bertanya 30 kali! Dan sudah aku jawab semua! Otakmu rusak!" tangan pemuda itu mengacungkan belati pada Xiumin.

Mata Xiumin melotot ngeri. Belati tajam itu tepat berada di depan wajahnya. Xiumin menelan ludahnya kasar, dengan memberanikan diri Xiumin berkata, "YA! Otakku baik-baik saja! Mulutmu bermasalah! Jawaban apa itu? Mana ada jawaban yang seperti itu!" serunya dengan nada tertahan menahan takut.

Pemuda itu memutar bole matanya bosan, "Ada. Dan sudah kukatakan tadi." Jawab pemuda itu kali ini dengan nada santai. Sepertinya ia lelah juga menanggapi Xiumin.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, pemuda itu membalikkan badan dan mengambil tasnya yang berada di atas kayu. Setelah tas pemuda itu terpasang sempurna di punggungnya, pemuda itu meninggalkan Xiumin begitu saja.

"He-he! Mau kemana? Tunggu aku! Jangan tinggalkan aku di tempat macam ini!"

Xiumin menatap tidak percaya pada pemuda itu! Meninggalkan Xiumin dalam kebingunggan dan tidak mendapat jawaban yang diharapkan Xiumin. Xiumin menatap sekitar, suasana di hutan tempat Xiumin terdampar mulai gelap. Xiumin bergidik, dengan cepat ia berdiri.

"Tunggu, tuan!" seru Xiumin berharap pemuda itu mau berhenti dan menunggu dirinya agar berjalan ersama seperti lima jam yang lalu.

Sayang, pemuda itu tidak menghentikan langkahnya. Pemuda itu berjalan tidak menghiraukan Xiumin yang berlari kecil mengejarnya. Entah lari Xiumin yang lambat atau pemuda itu berjalan cepat, Xiumin belum bisa menyamankan langkahnya. Xiumin mempercepat larinya, namun ketika kecepatan dinaikkan Xiumin malah terjatuh karena tersandung sesuatu.

"Aw." Xiumin tersungkur. Dengan cepat ia segera menegakkan tubuhnya, ia menelusuri tempat dimana ia tersandung. Penasaran apa yang membuatnya tersandung. Xiumin melihat sesuatu yang panjang dan besar berwarna hitam di dekatnya.

Karena kesal ia tersandung, Xiumin mendekati sesuatu itu dan dengan sekuat tenaga Xiumin menendang sesuatu itu. Raut Xiumin berubah heran ketika mendapati sesuatu yang ia anggap batang pohon itu tidak berpindah tempat. Xiumin kembali menendang dan terus menendang karena jengkel tidak kunjung berpindah.

Ayunan kaki Xiumin yang siap mengenai sesuatu itu tiba-tiba terhenti. Xiumin melihat sesuatu itu bergerak. Xiumin menatap penuh minat pada sesuatu itu, terus mengikuti pergerakannya sampai matanya kini bertabrakan dengan sesuatu yang besar. Ralat! Sangat besar! SANGAT BESAR! Lebih besar dari tiang penyangga di rumahnya yang besarnya melebihi Python!

Mata Xiumin ampir keluar, mulutnya terbuka lebar, dan tubuhnya langsung kaku begitu mendapati apa yang berada di hadapannya kini. Xiumin menelan ludah paksa. Perasan Xiumin saat ini… ia ingin menghilang! Namun apa daya Xiumin, yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini adalah…

"GYAAAAAA! ULAAARRRR!"

Berteriak sekencangnya dan melarikan diri.

.

~0o0o0~

.

Xiumin mengalirkan air mata dalam pelariannya. Oh, betapa ia merasa bodoh karena ia tidak menyadari sesuatu yang ia tendang 'lembek'. Xiumin terul berlari sekuat tenaga, sesekali ia menenggok ke belakang untuk memeriksa ular itu masih mengejar atau tidak. Xiumin berteriak minta tolong begitu mendapati ular besar itu semakin mendekat.

"HUWAAAA! SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU!" teriak Xiumin.

Xiumin berlari tidak tentu arah. Bahkan ia melupakan sosok pemuda yang ingin ia kejar tadi. Xiumin terus berlari sampai matanya berbinar bahagia karena mendapati jalan keluar dari hutan. Sebuah jalan keluar yang terbuat secara alami dari dedaunan pohon dan tumbuhan yang membentuk terowongan. Xiumin melihat sebuah cahaya di ujung terowongan itu.

Dengan sisa tenaganya, Xiumin semakin cepat berlari. Dengan tekad kuat dan semangatnya ia berhasil mendekati ujung terowongan. Senyum Xiumin terkembang, air matanya berhenti menetes. Xiumin terus berlari sampai tidak menyadari ada batu berukuran sedang menghadangnya.

**BRUKH**

Xiumin tersungkur kembali. Tanpa menunggu waktu, Xiumin bangkit dan hendak kembali berlari.

**SIAL**!

**MATI LAH KAU XIUMIN!**

Ya, kata-kata itu cocok untuk menjelaskan keadaan Xiumin saat ini. keadaan Xiumin dimana tubuhnya diangkat oleh ekor ular besar itu. Lilitan ekor ular besar itu hampir meremukkan tulang Xiumin.

Kembali sudut matanya mengairkan air mata. Tubuh Xiumin bergetar, ia memajamkan matanya paksa ketika ular itu mendekat. Sungguh ia tidak ingin merasakan dan melihat tubuhnya akan berada di dalam mulut ular itu.

'Apa hanya begini saja hidupku? Aku belum meminta maaf pada teman-teman dan keluargaku. Aku belum melakukan pengakuan dosa karena telah merusak tas Gu*** Tao (walau bukan tas Ori), melempar Ponsel Kai ke kolam karena kesal, membakar poster band favorit Chanyeol karena membuatku jengkel, dan menyembunyikan dompet beserta isinya milik Luhan.'

Xiumin menginggat-inggat dosa apa yang belum ia ungkapkan pada keempat kawannya. Xiumin dapat merasakan lidah ular itu menjulur sekilat dan mengenai wajahnya. Air mata Xiumin semakin deras, "Maafkan aku kawan-kawan. Aku belum sempat mengakui dosaku pada kalian. Umma, appa, aku bukan anak yang baiik… HUWAAAA!"

Belum sempat Xiumin melanjutkan, tiba-tiba Xiumin merasakan tubuhnya tehempas ke tanah. Xiumin mengerang ketika kepalanya membentur batu sebesar telapak tangan. Tubuh Xiumin tidak sepenuhnya menyentuh tanah karena lilitan ular, hanya kepala sampai bahu. Kepalanya berdenyut, tangannya yang mulai terlepas dari jeratan ekor ular yang melemah, mencengkram erat kepalanya.

Sedikit semi sedikit Xiumin dapat merasakan lilitan ular itu melonggar, bahkan Xiumin bisa terlepas. Dengan terhuyung-huyung Xiumin melepaskan diri. Setelah ia berhasil melepaskan diri dengan susah payah, karena tubuhnya tertimpa Xiumin sedikit menjauhi ular itu.

Xiumin bergidik ngeri kala melihat ular itu dengan jelas. Sangat besar. Ular itu tak bergerak, entah mati atau bagaimana. Kaki Xiumin mundur tiga langkah. "Harus cepat pergi." bisik Xiumin.

Xiumin bersiap melakukan jurus seribu kaki, namun baru langkah pertama ia langsung terhenti. Xiumin berhenti bukan karena ular itu kembali menjeratnya, melainkan melihat seseorang yang tadi meninggalkannya menghampiri kepala ular.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan!?" pekik Xiumin tertahan. Napasnya tercekat kala melihat tangan pemuda itu mendekati kepala ular.

Pemuda itu tidak menanggapi Xiumin, ia malah semakin mendekati kepala ular. Xiumin menelan ludahnya takut-takut, "He-hei, kau bisa membangunkannya." Ucap Xiumin ngeri.

Pemuda itu masih tidak peduli. Ia malah melakukan sesuatu yang Xiumin tidak ketahui, karena jaraknya dengan kepala ular dan pemuda itu cukup jauh. Apalagi bagian ular yang lain hampir menutupi penglihatan. Xiumin menatap penuh kecemasan dan kekhawatiran. Pemuda itu semakin mengerak-gerakkan tangannya di kepala ular.

"Tuan, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Xiumin dengan takut-takut. 'Jangan-jangan ia pawangnya lagi! Hiieee….' Pikiran Xiumin entah kenapa malah melayang kesana dan ia bergidik sendiri membayangkannya.

Pemudai itu masih sibuk dengan tangan-yang-entah-sedang-melakukan-apa. Xiumin berjinjit untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. baru saja Xiumin akan mengintip, tiba-tiba pemuda itu menarik sesuatu dari kepala ular. Mata Xiumin membola kala melihat benda yang ditarik pemuda itu.

Belati.

Belati milik pemuda itu. Belati yang tadi dilap oleh pemuda itu dengan kain. Pikiran Xiumin melayang, 'Bagaimana bisa?' pikir Xiumin penasaran. Mata Xiumin mengikuti pergerakan pemuda itu, dimulai dari melap belatinya menghapus darah ular, melap tangannya yang terkena darah, dan berjalan lalu meloncati bagian tubuh ular sampai pada akhirnya tiba di hadapn Xiumin. Tepat dihadapan Xiumin!

"Pelipismu berdarah." Ucapnya seraya memberikan sebuah kain. Yang tentunya kain itu bukan kain yang digunakan untuk melap darah ular.

Xiumin terpaku. Matanya mengerjap. Hanya itu respon Xiumin. Tidak mendapati kainnya diterima Xiumin, pemuda itu menjulurkan tangannya guna menghapus darah yang kini mengalir sampai pipi Xiumin. Pemuda itu melap darah Xiumin dengan hati-hati, sedangkan Xiumin hanya terpaku menatap wajah pemuda itu. 'Tampan' pikirnya. Sepertinya karena kepalanya yang terbentur batu yang cukup tajam, sukses membuat otak Xiumin sedikit error.

"Selesai."

Ucapan pemuda itu berhasil membawa Xiumin pada kembali. Xiumin menggeleng guna menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang sempat melintas. Xiumin segera menunduk, "Terimakasih." Ucapnya dan menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Xiumin menampilkan senyumnya pada pemuda itu dan dibalas dengan senyum pula. Senyuman pemuda itu entah mengapa membuatnya gugup. 'Ish! Ada apa denganku!?' pikir Xiumin aneh.

"Ya, sama-sama." Katanya kali ini dengan sebuah cengiran. "Oh, ya aku akan memberikan bukti bahwa apa yang kukatakan tadi bukanlah sebuah kegilaan." Ucapan pemuda itu membuat Xiumin menatap penuh padanya.

"Apa buktinya?" tanya Xiumin penuh rasa ingin tahu. Kalau memang bukti yang disampaikan pemuda itu mampu membuatnya percaya, dapat Xiumin yakini ia lah yang gila.

Tangan pemuda itu menekan pelipis Xiumin yang terluka, "Luka ini cukup parah," ucapnya seraya menekan pelipis Xiumin. "Kau tidak merasakan apapun kan?" lanjut pemuda itu.

Xiumin terdiam sesaat, mencoba mencari rasa sakit di pelipisnya. Tidak ia rasakan apapun. Xiumin mengangguk, "Tidak." Jawabnya.

Pemuda itu melepas tangannya dari pelipis Xiumin, "Padahal darahnya banyak," pemudai itu menunjukkan kain yang tadi digunakan untuk melap darah Xiumin. Mata Xiumin membulat, kain itu berwarna merah. Xiumin yakin sebelumnya ia melihat kain itu berwarna putih.

"Ini adalah bukti bahwa kau di _Dream World_. di dunia ini, kau tidak akan merasakan luka apapun. Kau hanya akan merasakan haus, lapar, lelah di saat tertentu, gatal, dan rasa lainnya selain rasa sakit karena terluka." Jelas pemuda itu.

Xiumin menatap tidak percaya. Tangannya langsung menekan luka di pelipisnya. Meski ia tidak melihat, namun Xiumin yakin pelipisnya robek. "Tidak mungkin." Lirihnya.

"Wajar kalau kau belum percaya. Semua orang yang sepertimu selalu bereaksi sama. Pada akhirnya kau akan percaya, aku yakinkan itu."

Xiumin menghembuskan napas, "Sepertinya aku harus percaya." Putus Xiumin. Xiumin akan mempercayainya, karena apa yang dialaminya memang seperti mimpi.

Kejadian dimana Xiumin terdampar di tempat yang seperti kutub utara. Hutan dimana ia berada saat ini dipenuhi salju dengan suhu yang dingin, namun entah kenapa tumbuhan dan hewan-hewan masih bisa hidup. Bahkan tadi ia sempat mendapati beberapa tupai, mereka tidak berhibernasi. Bunga-bunga banyak yang bermekaran.

Xiumin benar-benar harus percaya karena saat ini seharusnya musim panas! Sedangkan tempatnya berada sekarang , malah musim dingin. Belum lagi ia mendapati pakaiannya. Pakaian yang dikenakannya bukan seragam, melainkan _coat_ berbulu berwarna putih sampai betis, sepatunya pun bukan sepatu dari sekolah, melainkan _boot_ putih dengan tali yang mengika sampai diatas mata kaki.

Xiumin terdiam. Ia menginggat cerita Luhan. Xiumin meremas rambutnya, "Kenapa bisa?" lirih Xiumin.

"Tentu saja bisa."

Xiumin kembali menatap pemuda yang menyahuti perkataannya, "Kau bisa masuk ke dunia ini. aku yakin kau manusia yang belum pernah mendapat mimpi." Ucap pemuda itu yakin.

"Bagaiman bisa kau tahu?"

"Setiap orang yang memasuki dunia ini megalami hal yang sama… mungkin." Jawabnya sembari menaikkan bahunya, sepertinya pemuda itu kurang yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" tanya Xiumin penuh kebinggungan karena ia tidak tahu harus kemana.

Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Bergabunglah denganku," ajak pemuda itu.

Xiumin menatap uluran tangan pemuda itu ragu. Pemuda itu terkekeh mendapati reaksi Xiumin, "Aku pastikan kau akan bisa melepaskan diri dari jeratan ular jika bergabung." Canda pemuda itu.

Xiumin tertawa tanpa suara mendengar candaan pemuda itu, "Baiklah. Kuharap ucapanmu benar dan tidak terjadi hal sebaliknya." Xiumin menerima uluran tangan itu dan menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari pemuda itu.

"Pasti!" yakin pemuda itu.

Xiumin tertawa,"Jangan membuatku meragukanmu, tuan muka kotak!"

.

**To Be Continue**

.

Chapter ini hanya menceritakan Luhan dan Xiumin. Sebenarnya tadinya akan empat sekaligus, Kai sama Tao juga. Berhubungan sangat panjang (menceritakan sampai Kai sudah 8K+), chapter ini di bagi dua.

Chapter depan bagian Kai dan Tao. Kalau memunginkan, petualangan mereka dimulai . Bagi yang bertanya, apakah di chapter ini menemukan jawabannya? Saya harap iya. ^^

Maaf alao chapter ini kurang memuaskan (_ " _)

Oya, bagi yang ingin melihat ilustrasi karakter dari fanfic disini bisa lihat di facebook:

**Morita Hyefye (Aquila)**

Tapi baru lima karakter yang baru ada ilustrasinya hehehe…

Jika berkenan, silahkan mampir

Ok, untuk chapter ini mohon maaf jika banyak Typo. Saya sulit untuk lepas dari Typo :p

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~

**Terima kasih kepada:**

**Yang telah bersedia meReview :D**

**Yang telah memFollow :D**

**Yang telah bersedia memFavorite :D**

**And**

**Silent Reader :D**

REVIEW?


End file.
